


【双蓝】一抔春

by Archegeist



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, 双蓝组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archegeist/pseuds/Archegeist
Summary: 写给世界上所有遥遥相望的喜欢。
Relationships: 双蓝, 洛天依/徵羽摩柯
Kudos: 1





	1. 初

【零】

这里的鸟群自夜晚十点开始入梦，当它们从天边飞向承天柱时，会照例绕着它盘旋几周，并且像云一样越升越高，直到再也看不见。一旦鸣叫起来，风就会穿过旷野，把这些叫声捎到悬崖边上，好让徵羽摩柯听见。他俯瞰着下方的深渊，忽然想起了一种说法。徵羽摩柯听闻过形形色色的说法，一如他记得许许多多的忌日。这种说法是，人在临死前，自己的一生会像翻书一样被逐一回想起来。他闭上眼开始尝试，首先想起的竟是v先生替自己求情的声音。现在在脑海中的回响格外哀切，但在当时听来却完全麻木，因为他已经听惯了这种声音。v先生一直引以为自豪的就是自己的处世圆滑。想到这里，徵羽摩柯略一偏头，余光触到v先生的小木屋。那里屋门紧闭，v先生应该瑟缩在门后，披着他的棉坎肩打颤。这一幕他可以推演出来。然后他拉下目光，看自己踩着的磐石，它生硬地亘在悬崖最外缘，像泰山上的探海石，可供数十个人坠崖之用。这使他产生一种错觉，仿佛背后有几亿双眼睛在盯着他，等待他下一步如何动作。事实上，在这样一个不足一百亩的地方站着那么多人，着实是场灾难。背后传来一阵急促的脚步，像是有人按捺不住急躁要把他踹下悬崖。吓得他耸起肩膀猛然转身，却发现身后空无一人——他的幻听症又开始不合时宜的发作。立在他身后的只有那根孤零零的承天柱，和他初来时一样的光秃。这又使他产生了一种错觉，那就是他这些年的努力都被抽成了真空，好像自己从来没有存在过一样。他觉得多少应该留下一点回忆才对。

许多年前刚到这里时，徵羽摩柯就被告诫:无论族人乱闹成什么样子，他都不许再回去。话音刚落，发出告诫的人便仆倒在地，抽搐几下不再动弹。后背杂乱分布的血洞里汩汩冒出鲜血，把褴褛的衣衫洇成暗红。v先生一瘸一拐地走过来，看着那些箭伤叹了口气。然后憋住一口逆气，费劲地把尸体扛到肩上，走过很远的路到冻土不太硬的地方去把人埋掉。徵羽摩柯数过的血洞有七处，这就说明还有几千支箭矢被躲避过去，由此可以看出那个人的飞行技巧十分高超，在抱着他的情况下还可以如此灵敏。但这种箭的箭头淬了毒，身中一箭和无数箭是同一个结果。因为这句话包含着死亡与血的意味，所以徵羽摩柯把它记得很牢。那时徵羽摩柯还小，不知道在他之后，族群中再没有新生命诞生，自然也就不知道族人为了护住他这根独苗做出了多少牺牲。除此之外，他的身形比起同龄的蛮族来说，实在是太过羸瘦，除了战场，这里就是唯一的去处。

v先生从坟地回来时，发现徵羽摩柯已经不在原处。这也是他意料之中的事，能在严寒之地枯等半小时以上的都不是活人。他早有经验的转身就走，于承天柱的阴面及时截住了徵羽摩柯。那时徵羽摩柯已经绕过了四分之三个圆弧，并且低着头，保持着更进一步的趋势。v先生伸出胳膊，手掌抵在徵羽摩柯的额头上，阻止了他前进的势头，同时也阻止了一个坏习惯的产生。如果放任他走完一个完整的圆弧，那么他的往后余生便会不停的重复这个过程，就像绕着磨盘低头转圈的驴。在承天柱附近染上这种恶习，不啻在雪原上患有雪盲症。但成长是一个漫长的过程。徵羽摩柯在这里长到很大，期间不可避免的养成了其他更多形形色色的习惯。其中有好的方面，比如读书与沉思；也有不好的方面，比如随地大小便与自渎。前者在他六岁时就被改正，后者迟迟没有改正；前者是人就能戒，后者则没有那么容易，而且会愈演愈烈。但v先生就没有这种前科。他抚摸着徵羽摩柯柔软的头发，带着他倒退回四分之三圆弧的起点，好像这样就能让先前的脚步化为虚无。他一直秉承着这种简单的思路，所以后来徵羽摩柯不止一次的被他倒吊绑起，以抵消正立时犯下的过错。而徵羽摩柯认为这不仅毫无用处，还会使他大脑充血。故而两人的关系每况愈下，现在还没到起点。

等确定徵羽摩柯已经彻底忘掉绕圈的感觉之后，v先生按住徵羽摩柯的肩膀让他停步。因为隔的时间不长，施加的力度还和之前安插墓碑时一样。这对于一个孩子来说未免有些过重。但他并未表现出任何不适。当时他的感官飘在头顶上方，换句话说，他正在灵魂出窍。众所周知，年幼的孩子们尚且无法很好的控制灵魂的流向。客观上当时存在两个徵羽摩柯，一个在高原上和v先生站在一起，另一个在天上俯瞰他们两个，以及他们置身的整个场景——那是诸神的膝盖，结冰的高台。云层在下面结结实实地裹在方圆几里，平原上金戈铁马的景状就在云层之下发生，但高台上的人们看不见，也听不见。承天柱下接广袤冻土，上通无尽青冥。如果走近了看，会发现柱体表面的冰与地面上覆盖的冰是连在一起的。如果能够爬上去，就可以拿它当滑梯。这又使人产生一种错觉，即承天柱的根在天上，它是从天上延伸下来，后来才逐渐与高台连成一块的。在v先生那里，这不是一种错觉，而是一个事实。他说，自打悟能当了净坛使者之后，满天庭再选不出第二个比他称职的天蓬元帅，所以天河时常都有决堤的风险。往后族人开始打仗，闹得越来越厉害，等到黄泉路上再也塞不下新死的鬼时，怨气就开始往天上蹿。这种横死的怨气可以腐蚀一切金石，终是把天盖子给捅开了窟窿。天河的水从缺口倾泻漏下，狂暴的冲击力把缺口越扩越大。等天上的大人们发现时，漏洞的口径已经不小，就和现在的承天柱一样粗，而且天河水流得满地都是，毒死了一切流经的草木 与来不及逃跑的动物。神仙见水势浩大收不回来，索性捻了个诀将它冻住。于是承天柱从天上发源，直达地面。这些覆满高台的冰也是它的一部分。在v先生的屋里有一本自己写来打发无聊的书，里面尽是这些不经的故事，每一篇都站在荒诞与真实的交界上，顾盼自雄。

徵羽摩柯说，这个承天柱很像某个东西。v先生深以为然。他说:“我懂你的意思。你是想说，它该穿条裤衩了，对吧？”

徵羽摩柯说不是。他是想说，承天柱像一棵倒着长的萝卜。

v先生觉得这个喻体跟自己的一比相形见绌。他揶揄地说，你该不会想把它拔了吧？

徵羽摩柯说，不会。我知道今后就要天天和它在一块生活，既然如此，为什么要拔它呢？——何况也拔不动，它是天上的东西。

可如果它能发个芽，那该有多好啊。

【壹】

徵羽摩柯思前想后，还是带上了兵器。这种兵器通常被称为三股叉，西方人则更多地叫它三叉戟。无论用什么称呼，都无法改变它丑陋的外形。起初在刚被交到徵羽摩柯手中时，它的模样还算中规中矩。仔细一看，还会发现它很漂亮。因为它的刃上雕着繁丽的花纹，柄部也为了握持方便而涂上了髹饰。舞起来猎猎生风，很有威慑作用。后来它没有了刃，只剩下磨秃的尖，像三根毛衣针。换句话说，它变成了一把起土豆用的三齿。但这里连枸杞都很难养活，遑论土豆。这一点可以说明，它曾经真的是一把三股叉。使它损坏的原因只有一个 : 寒冷。 漫长的冬季过后，它的花纹率先消失，取而代之的是嵌在纹路里的霜。然后它逐渐变窄，越来越细，漆皮像蛇蜕一样剥落——它们都被冻裂了。v先生终于反应过来，他说，热可以把冷带来的影响扳回来。遵循着这种思路，他把失了形骸的三股叉放在火堆上烤了又烤，却没有预料中的复原结局出现。它的铁质很好，没有因为强烈的冷热交替而碎裂，只是被火逐渐煣弯，从此变成了一把三齿。如果他就此收手，可能还有转圜的余地，但v先生认为，正面烤弯了可以通过烤反面使其再弯回来，重新成为一柄不伦不类的钢叉。他也确实这么做了。其结果是这把兵器的接口处又出现了一个方向相反的弯。这时它就不再是一把三齿，而是一口钉耙。如若v先生继续干下去，那么它将会变成一件艺术品，有着独特的审美价值，但又考虑到它曾经是一件军争兵器的事实，便使人难以高兴起来。v先生见它已经面目全非，就假装还有要紧事做，把烂摊子一撂，跑去给自己的被子填棉花了。徵羽摩柯为此对他不大满意。

拿到兵器以后，徵羽摩柯又折返了一趟。这次是为了戴上手套——和三叉戟一样，它也称不上手套，不过是两片毡子缝起来的布袋。讲得再通俗一点，就是搓澡巾。手套和三叉戟的搭配就如某种膳食平衡配方，虽然没有必要联系，但一起用总是再好不过。很久以前徵羽摩柯还在族群中生活时，那里杀人。如果刑罚是斩首，行刑官就会先戴上这种粗糙的手套，去找待斩者脖子上的细纹。这种细纹只有老道的刽子手才能察觉，它是不同质感皮肤间的分界线，从那里开刀会非常干净利落，不黏连，血也溅得近。因为职业病，他们看谁都会先看脖子，好找到细纹的位置。徵羽摩柯就常常被这种目光弄得很不自在。现在他戴这个手套却并不是为了砍谁的头，而是怕到了外面的天寒地冻，手会在不知不觉中皴裂掉。但即使保护工作做到了这种程度，他到亭子跟前时，双手依然被冻僵。亭子正被承天柱巨大的阴影笼罩，好处是一部分的风会被挡住，坏处是没有光和热，虽然本来也没有多少。亭子偏角有一块上了冻的大石头，因为底端冰层太厚，所以说不清它是沿着地长出来的，还是逐渐冻结稳固的。不过有一点可以肯定，那就是它起初绝不是这种样子。因为它当凳子坐会扎人，在上面打牌又太小。碑上残铭依稀可见，上书“飞鸟元年”。这个词徵羽摩柯听v先生说过一次，当时他被问及一些久远的过往，下意识的脱口而出:“这都是飞鸟元年的事。”徵羽摩柯就问，什么是飞鸟元年。v先生愣了愣，说这是一个遥远边郡的名称。这种说法有卸责之嫌，好比指着一匹马说它的名字叫阑尾炎。然后v先生弯下腰，警告说他再也不想听见这个词，却没有告知原因。摩柯认为，可能是这个城郡的人都与v先生交恶，假如此说成立，v先生就是千夫所指;还有一种可能，就是这个词语是一串诅咒的开头，正如祀风师每次做法都要先祷告一句“太皞御气，句芒肇功”一样。至于这诅咒的效力还不甚分明，按照摩柯的所见所闻，它应该会害v先生夜夜失眠。

他先在亭子一侧墙下的长椅上坐了一会儿，和地面一样，它也覆了一层不薄不厚的霜。有的地方多，有的地方则很少，隐约能看见橄榄色的木材以椭圆的形状露出——这是徵羽摩柯臀部的轮廓。当他留意到所有影子都停止了转动，并且不断顺着初始的方向延长时，便坐直身子，振了振衣襟，抖落一堆头皮屑一样的霜晶。影子逐渐伸长到崖边，然后像瀑布一样顺着崖壁淌下去，这时已经很难分清影子的界限——夜色已经足够浓，快把黑影掩过去了。摩柯一边试着站起来，一边从棉大衣侧兜里掏出一根略有弧度的白蜡烛。它又粗又长，看上去有些古老，但又不知究竟有多古老。他握着这根蜡烛，走到亭子东南角，那里有一樽悬空的烛台，分三个方向铸出三个突出的盘子。这又使他联想到他的三叉戟。v先生说过，这个三分的烛台是他和另外两个人立誓的地方。立誓，徵羽摩柯说，那就是结拜了。v先生冷笑一声，说:“结拜，结个屁。”

结个屁，徵羽摩柯说，那就不是结拜了，那是什么誓呢？

v先生又冷笑一声，说:“关你屁誓。”

徵羽摩柯挺直了背，觉得腰杆有点累，好像那里的脊柱变成了白瓷。放蜡烛的盘子里有许多凝结的烛泪，他用手指凿开了一些，然后把今天的蜡烛安插进去，接下来就开始着手点燃它。他拉开棉大衣的前襟，并用领子盖住头顶，好像某些梳理羽毛的鸟，在大衣的遮蔽下，徵羽摩柯颤巍巍的划动火柴，又小心翼翼地把火苗凑近烛芯——这是因为亭子的四面进风。蜡烛顺理成章的被点燃，又在几秒后猝然熄灭——这是因为它外面没有灯罩。它本来是有一个灯罩的，后来却不翼而飞，就像这个世界上的许多东西。他无奈的将蜡烛揣回兜里，拖着钉耙坐回长椅上。再假以些许时日，他就能完全适应极端黑暗。没有光明，无事可做，只好睡觉。强制睡眠是一个痛苦的过程，但时间久了就会习焉不察。后来群山之巅的鸟群同时开始惊飞，他在这种噪声中睁眼，看见亭子外面灰蒙蒙一片，如同破晓之前。这是不可能的事。他根本没有睡着，自知经过的时间不足以从午夜过渡到黎明。后来他明白是天顶上有光洒下来，摩柯迈出亭子搭的台阶，沿着承天柱的边缘往上瞧，看见云层逐渐变得稀薄，像退潮一样往四方散去。他想起v先生说过，这地带的云，运动起来是很缓慢的，想让它们飘到别地的人绝对是脑子有病，为什么非要完成无法完成的任务，就跟自己的命不值钱一样。讲到这里v先生的情绪已经有了波动，他开始吐脏字，好像真的存在过一个要带着云离开的人。如果v先生说的属实，那么此刻云的退散就都是假象，这时需要另一个合理的理由，徵羽摩柯也很快找到了:在云层之上，有个强度极大的发光体正在下降。这当然是个吓死人的结论，所以徵羽摩柯并没有太大把握。

后来他回想起这件事，会明白自己的精神疾病就是这时候出现的萌芽。他的大脑自行将部分视觉转化成了听觉，也就是人们常说的通感症。巨大的敲锣声从天上炸起，一举将封住天幕的琉璃震碎，同时云层像筛粉一样把杂质抖下来，这些粉末和琉璃飘向大地，好像一场大雪。失却了杂质的云变得很轻，被风一揉就变得七零八碎，月轮从稀碎的云絮后面还原本来面貌，某个比它还要明亮的躯壳正从承天柱的顶端滑下来。高速的移动产生了长长的彗尾，像恒星的眼泪。事发突然，徵羽摩柯一时被这种异象震住，随后他当机立断，迅速退回亭子，再翻越过栏槛，俯下身子，投射视线，抓紧钉耙，屏住呼吸，等着看那个天降之物将会如何动作。

明亮人形身上的光芒从未暗淡，那是白色的火焰，像墓地里的磷火。这道光芒不顾一切地——在徵羽摩柯看来是这样——冲进了亭子，好像那是一间公厕。亭子内部因此光芒大盛。这很明显是一种消耗能量的行为，所以光芒逐渐被收敛起来。徵羽摩柯皱起了眉，他看见的是一个体态轻盈的女孩，满足凡人对神仙的所有想象。关于神仙，摩柯没有任何感觉。v先生说过，神仙和凡人没什么两样，他们也是守着自己的东西不愿轻易相让。当年有人想引来天河水治百病，神仙就把天河的水变了性质——天界的植物在它的滋养下日渐茁壮，而所有的人间生物喝了它，药石无医。

她弹一弾指尖，闪光便迸射而出，落入东南角正中央的烛台内，变成一只蜡烛。他想提醒她这里风大，点不了蜡烛，但又觉得她不用自己提醒，何况自己现在正是隐蔽状态。就在他把话噎回去的同时，蜡烛开始燃烧，光芒比他成功点亮过的所有蜡烛都亮，并且弥漫着奇异的芳香——也可能是来自她的身上。徵羽摩柯不知她要弄什么名堂，索性手脚并用，绕过亭子，堵在阶梯之前。他拿钉耙对着她，准备说些义正辞严的话来进行威慑:

“你、你是谁?”

可能是因为太冷牙齿打颤，也可能是因为大脑还没能完全支配唇舌，总而言之，他一个字说了两次，换句话说，就是口吃。更要命的是，他在说完这句话之后接着打了个喷嚏，这样一来可就全完了蛋。那个女孩见他滑稽，没忍住笑出了声。徵羽摩柯也憋不住笑了一声，然后马上重整表情，大喝:“你是什么人！”但是女孩的笑声完全没有停下的意思，就差捂着肚子指着他弯腰了。徵羽摩柯恨不得找个地缝钻进去，但是没有找到。他没有怜香惜玉之心，也不知道面前的女孩是倾国之色。这一切都是因为他没见过多少女人，因此对于容貌没有判断标准。v先生曾趁着族群休战间隙带他下高台到平原上去，那里有五花八门的集市。v先生负责购置生活必需品，摩柯负责察言观色。在他眼中女人都是大同小异，但有几个长得像男人，他觉得这种就不算太好。还有一个被他记得很深的漂亮女人，但她骗了他好不容易攒下的积蓄，所以她比前面那些还坏。

女孩笑着说:“我不是什么人，我是神仙。”

“神仙?神仙到这来做什么?”

“大柱子就搭在这里，我只好停在这里咯。”

合情合理。徵羽摩柯不禁汗颜，他还从来没有听过这么完美的理由。以往他听到的都是不许喂鸟，不然鸟会啄死你，或者不许莳花弄草，否则神仙会使雷劈你云云。v先生每次说完都要脸红，他自己也觉得胡编太甚。

徵羽摩柯试图检索她的回答是否有难以察觉的纰漏，她以为这是他认可她的表现，便自然的想绕过他走出亭子。摩柯匆忙回过神，将钉耙横过来挡住出口，有些慌乱地说:“等等，我，我没问你因为什么，我是问你为了什么。”

“为了什么?”她歪头想了一会儿，因为落下来之前天上好玩的事太多，她已经快把本来要干的正事忘了:“为了……传春吧?”

“传春，”徵羽摩柯吞咽了一口唾沫:“怎么传？”

“你、你这人怎么那么多问题啊、蜡烛烧没了我就得回去了——啧，已经来不及了……”

徵羽摩柯这才想起来她还放了一只蜡烛，并到现在为止从未熄灭。这是很神奇的事。这种神奇使他短暂的相信她真的可以传春。后来他清醒过来，又摇摇头，说:“不可能的，有许多人都试过了。”

他所说的许多人实际上只有四个，其中两个只是听说。鉴于这是从v先生口中得知的，所以这两个人是否真的存在也未成定数。另外两个就是摩柯与v先生。在缺粮食的时节，他们扛着锄头、镐与铁锹去破开冰层，溅射的天河水将它们的皮肤腐蚀出一个个灰点，像死人身上的尸斑。摩柯过上一个月皮肤就能更替为新，v先生的皮肤却始终没有好转。因此他总是抱怨，说这些都是亡灵的诅咒，与这些死魂灵交涉、出乖露丑的都是他，徵羽摩柯却因为年龄尚小，不必做这种晦气事。说这些话时v先生抬起眼皮偷窥摩柯，以为他会对自己表示感激，但摩柯神情呆滞，只说:“是啊，真惨。”把v先生气得不轻。他们先后试验了甜菜、豌豆、亚麻、苜蓿与燕麦，都没有达到理想的目标，v先生最近在打青稞的主意，这说明他离发疯不远了。

“是啊。但做事不是因为它一定能成，而是因为它是对的、好的。”

“怎么个好法？”

剩余的时间不足以完成女孩所说的传春，却能回答徵羽摩柯的许多疑问，大概她也意识到了这一点，所以忽然变得心平气和起来。她的食指抵在唇上，用一种象征着警告与神秘的姿势说:“我问你哦，你觉不觉得，这里本应是另一种样子?”

真的，徵羽摩柯想，他曾经为这个现实发愁，觉得一生都面对着冷淡的风雪早晚会把人逼疯。但那是小时候，他刚来，被这里不苟言笑的大地给震慑住了。可一旦回去，平原上满腔仇恨的蛮族会将自己与其他族人无差别的杀死。死亡，或者疯狂，选一样。后来他长到很大，惊喜的发现自己没有发疯——也可能是时机未到。他还发现自己已经对这里的环境没有感觉了。v先生说他下一步还将爱上这里，此乃斯德哥尔摩综合症的一种表现，并推导出摩柯是性受虐的一方。摩柯当然不满意于这个推论，他开始捶胸顿足、大吼大叫。v先生当然可以撤销原判，这样就能让徵羽摩柯消停下来。他自己心里也清楚，但他偏偏不干。

为了让春天来这里，两人也做出了很多努力。死去的那些庄稼就是佐证。在没有冰的土地上，v先生播下种子，把本就匮乏的淡水倒进垄里，欣喜的看到它们冒出新芽，然后枯萎。它们发达的根挤破土壤的缝隙，像闪电一样分叉、延伸，直达坟场。那里草木灰丰富，而且有很多的磷。植物从这里拱开墓碑，让森森的骨殖重见天日。亡灵们因此躁动，v先生扶着草帽匆匆赶来，安抚好每个鬼魂的情绪，将那些无名的骸骨安葬。他们是几百年前的亡者，在死后的世界，辈分比生前更加重要。摩柯见v先生垂头丧气的回来，问:“再怎么办？”v先生满脸疲惫的说:“不办了……我们都死了这条心吧。”他揭开铁锅盖，用一尺长的筷子捞出清水面条，汤汁四溅，热气蒸腾，屋顶上蒸出水珠。摩柯一声不吭地走出屋子，把斜搭在墙边的锹放倒，像砍倒一棵大树。

“啊啦，所以说，本来这次来，就是想试试天上最好的木材能不能在这里成活的。你那么多问题，没时间了，只好等下次咯。”

“等等。”摩柯见她想要离开，赶忙前跨一步拦住她。他觉得自己又要招人嫌了——进又不让进，走又不让走。果然她的脸上现出一丝不悦，道：“你是拦不住的。”

“不是，我没想拦你，”他面红耳赤的解释:“我是想说，既然我耽搁了时间，不如你把那传春的法教我，我来干这活。”他一边说，一边飞速的瞥了一眼蜡烛，他记得她说过，蜡烛燃尽就会怎么怎么样。她听完他的请求，很干脆的说:“不行。你是凡人，怎么能养活天上的生命呢?”

徵羽摩柯张口结舌，神情像v先生吃面条时一样落寞。在心还没有完全灰下去之前，她的声音又在心上亮起:“但，给你试试还是可以的——伸出手指来。”

摩柯错愕的抬起头，手却比大脑反应更快。他的掌心朝上，有些紧张的伸出食指——为什么是食指，他莫名想起书上的句子:食指，食，色之源——和现在的情况一点关系都没有。她女孩味十足的手指搭在他的指肚上，架起一座纤细的桥梁。他觉得那里有点热，可能是因为他冷惯了。当他再将注意力移回女孩身上时，她已经变得虚幻缥缈，如云消散。到最后只有声音还在空中。蜡烛就是这时候彻底熄灭的。食指发烫的位置，他的指纹，盎然绿意绕在里面，是凌霄的迷宫，太古的年轮。她的声音怕他记不住，又重新在风中响了一遍:记得挑个好地方再用指头栽种呀。摩柯心里乱糟糟，他一刻不停的思索着哪里算是好地方，竟忘记了睡回笼觉。

【贰】

后来徵羽摩柯被活生生吊在离地三尺的地方，双手与双脚捆在一起，用的是拴贼扣，投在墙上的影子像是一只塑料袋。在此之前，他头朝下。后来脸红的要挤出血来，v先生才换成现在的姿势。v先生发完了脾气，应该已经在卧室睡着了。徵羽摩柯逐渐招架不住，压低声音询问在屋子墙根围了一圈的鬼魂们谁能受累帮他把绳子弄松一点。鬼魂们面面相觑，谁也没有吱声。这是阳间人的家事，阴间的不好管；而且童子身阳气旺，他们不敢往跟前凑。摩柯本来也没指望着它们，便没有询问第二遍。诸鬼觉得看别人风凉不好，不一会儿就都散了，只剩下一个很年幼的鬼，它一定是夭折前穿了红衣服，才不那么怕人。他说自己虽然不能帮他，却可以找人来帮，希望摩柯可以稍安勿躁。摩柯费劲地说了谢谢，目送这条热心肠的鬼离开。俄而想到这里除了自己与v先生以外就再无人居住，顿时又变得萎靡不振起来。

起初，徵羽摩柯并不敢太大动作，只是扛着钉耙来来去去。v先生看他出入频繁，就把他叫住，问他钉耙上那些坷垃是哪来的。徵羽摩柯说不知道。v先生说，这要不是坷垃，他就用牙把承天柱啃断。但并没有太过追究，还是放任他进进出出；后来他又把摩柯叫住，拉起他的手，问这手套上的洞是怎么来的，徵羽摩柯说不知道，v先生就说，这可是麂皮，你是不是破开冰水了，那玩意能腐蚀皮革。摩柯一口咬定:不知道，就是不知道。v先生嘴里嘟囔几句，背着手转身走了；到第三次，他挡在门口，非要让摩柯交代他背着半袋子肥料要去哪里，几天前这还是满满一袋。他只种了一小块地的青稞，半牛皮袋肥料可是致死量。徵羽摩柯说，不知道，就是不知道——这句话的尾音还没有落下，摩柯就被v先生薅住脚踝提了起来——这里要说明一点：v先生是个不缺营养长大的蛮族人，身长九尺，力能扛鼎，年轻时狼见了也不敢动，以为他是个褪了毛的猩猩。虽然他已经不复年少力强时期的风光，但提起一个半大不大的孩子还是手到擒来。期间摩柯奋力挣扎，好像他在提着一条扑腾的鱼。这才到了事情恶化的开端。在乱动时，摩柯的兜里抖出来几片叶子，既不是燕麦，也不是青稞。v先生短暂的呆了一秒，好像不认得叶子了一样，旋即如一只猛犸象般咆哮起来：“你再说什么也不知道？！”他空着的手抓住摩柯棉裤的松紧带往上捋，摩柯感到臀部一凉:那是很漂亮的臀部，就像一张很漂亮的脸。没有痤疮，也没有斑，十分光滑洁白，但不算太圆。用v先生的黑话讲，就叫枣核腚。因为摩柯有时一坐就会很久，股骨长时间受压迫，就成了现在这副样子。这具臀部使v先生产生了些许嫉妒，因为自己没有。它象征着青春、健康与美，像阿多尼斯的胴体。他居然有一瞬间犹豫要不要打下去。后来他想到自己不是同性恋，也不是娈童犯，而且摩柯慌乱中一脚蹬中了他的下巴，于是毫不犹豫的就打了。第一掌下去，摩柯没有惊叫，因为时间足够他做好心理准备；第二掌摩柯发出悲鸣，因为力度足以使他哀嚎。两击打过，摩柯的屁股由洁白变成粉红，如果沿着屁股缝将它对折一下，会发现掌印是重合在一起的。这不仅说明v先生有做工程设计的天分，还说明摩柯的臀长得很匀称。v先生对此很满意，就提着摩柯往仓房走去。这时摩柯一声不吭，好像他提着一条死鱼。摩柯已经被挫消了所有锐气，那话儿也因此无力的倒吊下来。对于自己私种草木事实更是和盘托出。v先生把他捆起来，头顶刚好与地面接触，这样能将绳子断裂时头部受到的伤害降至最低。一切妥当后，v先生提着一桶烧热的油走出去，晚上回来往摩柯面前丢去一截糊的不成样子的茎。注意到徵羽摩柯的脸已经充血得像喝了一斤白干，便把他的手脚捆在一起，使血液回流。万无一失之后，他满怀着未消的怒气，到里屋去了。摩柯独自吊到大半夜，见没有回转的余地，便自己攥紧绳子往上提，腰部变得好受一点，后来手臂酸痛，只好放任自己再坠下来，腰部比之前更加难受。他想起自己还不知道女孩的名字。为一个连名字都不知道的陌生人受那么多苦，实在很不值得；这种错误犯上两次，又很不应该:上一次是他被一个陌生女人在闹市上骗了钱财。后来他转念想到那个女孩也不知道自己的姓名，这使他产生了扳回一局的胜利感。或许她也在替自己受罚，私自传春的代价应该不小——这时他又改了主意，因为这活是自己揽下的，她没有逼着自己做，何况人总应该想着别人点好。

她的音容笑貌，徵羽摩柯上眺，同时抿抿嘴唇——他没有见过许多女人，因此没有合适的评判标准。但他觉得要是世界上的女孩长得都和她差不多，绝对不会是什么坏事。可能是登场与离去的方式太新奇，着装又一身皎洁，故而衬得整个人都显得缥缈、虚幻与空灵。这种感觉使他想起一本外国巨著中描写到的:“她似乎是由影子构成的，仅略有一点肉体来显示性别，略有一点物质来容含光亮”。这部著作的规模意外的宏大，他记不清这是对谁的描写，因此才能贴切的用在传春的女孩身上。但他还是不知道她的名字，又回到了思路的起点，这是个死循环。死循环可以分散注意力，让腰不那么疼。

里屋传来动静，摩柯听见后立马摆出一副痛苦难堪的表情，好让v先生快把自己放下来。但门仍没有推开:他的幻听症病情加重了。除此之外，他的手腕脚腕都显出不大健康的苍白色，只有勒痕是红的。痛苦之下，他又想起了与v先生之间的对话，那次v先生心平气和，问:“你说，我为什么偏偏种豌豆这种费力不讨好的玩意，而不是椰子这种又大又解渴的东西?”徵羽摩柯告诉他，因为两个人都不喜欢吃椰子。事实上，他印象中的椰子只是个模糊的定义。v先生说，这太主观了，他要一个客观的根本原因。摩柯稍加思索，说:“这里不是热带。”

听了这句话，v先生又变得面目狰狞，他说:看看，这回答像话吗?我不种椰子，是因为种了会遭天谴。神仙只允许这几种作物从这生长，其他都是犯天条。懂了吗?

不懂啊，不懂啊，徵羽摩柯四仰朝天的想，人为什么遵从天条啊，若如此阴间的法则也适用吗。混乱中他看见她在烛火中出现，亮光是她的车辇。她款款走近，附身拾起地上被丢弃的茎，它因为冷却而显得更加焦黑。那是仙木的幼苗，v先生很轻易地用热油把它浇死。对于这种萌芽，连根拔起反而麻烦。摩柯想向她解释，又怕惊醒了隔壁的v先生，只好一声不吭，被她看在眼里，确实有失尊严。她无可奈何的摇摇头，道:“对你来说还是太难了吧。”摩柯觉得不解释不行，他瞪大眼睛，用v先生的黑话讲就是牛蛋眼——然而什么也没说出来，只是打了个嗝。他没吃晚饭，咽喉一阵发酸，幸好是脸朝上，否则要吐出来。他已经想好了辩白的语句:你怎么凭空污人清白……这句话也是书上看来的。摩柯许多的话语都不是自己的原创。他读过许多的书，引用可以减少言语带来的损害。用这句话则是因为它听起来很有感觉，而且它是现成的，不用再费脑筋遣词造句。他的门齿咬住舌尖，已经发出了声母的一部分，忽然一只黑猫钻破了她的身体，像钻破一扇纸糊的窗。她自钻破的洞口螺旋扩张，仿佛开启了时空之门，手中的黑茎也掉落在地，被黑猫衔起。周围的光芒与假象顷刻间消失得无影无踪。

摩柯仍然被绳子吊着，冷汗直流，几近虚脱。他意识到自己的幻听已经发展为幻视，若不是黑猫击碎了幻境，他恐怕要一直放任病情发展。这种病放任不管会逐渐恶化，就像所有其他病症一样。等自己被放下来，就去找v先生商量治病的对策。黑猫蹲在杂草堆上小憩，不蹿房梁，静得可疑，像是哑猫。徵羽摩柯调动内心仅剩的温柔与想象力，对着猫挤出一丝虚弱的微笑，说:“要不是你，我的幻觉可能真的治不好啦。”

那黑猫抬起头来，道:“不客气。”

“我没救了。”徵羽摩柯翻个白眼，几乎要晕过去。

【叁】

被放下来以后，徵羽摩柯跑到郊野外坐了一宿，黑猫走在前面，他跟着它的尾巴。在只有群星的夜晚，仅能看见一双眼睛。虽然到了午夜，但空气并没有很冷，还有很多的云，从天上飘来地上。跑出来之前，他把柜橱翻了一遍，但什么也没有找到。然后他去厨房，在边角的纸箱上找到一捆蔫葱，好像老掉的茭白。按理来说，这里晚上的气温很冷，葱会比其他的地方都甜，但事实可不是这样：它闻起来有一股汽油味，而且长了暗绿色的醭，似乎可以解释这里为什么隔三差五就会出现老鼠的尸体。终于他揭开了锅盖，铲出了好大一块黄得发黑的锅巴，就着隔夜的茶咽了下去。他的牙咀嚼米粒时发出格格的噪声，黑猫刚想提醒小心牙龈，他就咳出了一口血，又咳一口，第三口憋得很难受，但还是吞了下去。他跪在草毡上喘粗气，后来觉得不如躺着舒服，便歪倒在血迹旁边闭目养神。那只猫灵巧的手法又开始在他内眼睑上重映。当它蹦上他被束紧的双拳时，徵羽摩柯还以为它会用牙咬断绳扣，但它竟然人立起来，用空出的两只前爪去扒绳子结成的疙瘩。他还在疑惑到底能不能行，屁股就接触到了地面。黑猫则借力一蹬，稳稳的落在了灶台上。徵羽摩柯揉着尾椎骨，抓起绳子仔细观察。要知道，它刚才解开的可是拴贼扣，方圆几里之内只有v先生会系。它和v先生写出过的最好的故事一样，都是难以复制的经典。等他感受到食糜从咽喉管中彻底滑进胃里时，才小心翼翼的站起来。长时间的束缚将他的手腕勒出血珠，红痕那里开始发痒，令他忍不住来回擦拭。结果自然是越来越痒，于是他又决定出门拔点马齿苋来抹。再等他把谎话都编好之后，黑猫的尾巴已经从门槛上扫了过去。徵羽摩柯跟着它一路来到坟场，最先看见的就是当年送他上来的人的坟墓。原来他和其他的死者一样，没有名字。往坟地深处走，一路看到许多鬼在打扑克牌，辈分大点的则是下棋，殉情的鬼魂什么也不干，他们坐在墓碑上一语不发，抬头看月亮。黑猫向他们一一问好，徵羽摩柯跟在后面干笑。最后他们停在一块鸟形的墓碑旁，有石桌石凳，可以供人坐下，但上面落满了鸟粪，徵羽摩柯不想坐。黑猫对他说，别客气，都自己人。又问他:“你头一次来这里?”徵羽摩柯抄起袖子说:“头一次来。”甫一话毕，周围就有几个鬼魂凑过来，手中还拿了套魂的绳索，因为刚被吊了大半夜，徵羽摩柯对这些绳子还有点害怕。黑猫解围道:“各位别紧张，v家的孩子。”

“老v什么时候找的老婆?”一个凶神恶煞的鬼魂问。

“领养的。”黑猫说。

“那v家的孩子，你拐出来干什么？”

“不是拐，是救。他私栽仙木的事败露，被捆在房梁上。”

“哦嚯！私栽仙木，够胆呢。来让我看看长啥样……”这个消息让众鬼兴奋起来，把手中绳索一扔就往前凑，摩柯倒也不怕，但让一些鬼魂这样盯着有点难为情，只好把目光放在别的地方。

“看是文文静静的，干出的事倒不同反响，我还活着时这种事也干的不少。”

“然后死了是吧。”黑猫说出这句话，立刻引起了鬼魂的哄笑。

“不是我说，你劝劝他，让他别干这种作死的活，这孩子要是也死了，老v非得疯了不可。”

“不用劝，”黑猫跳上桌子，环顾四周说:“v把苗头用热油浇死了，”他偏头，用蓝色的那只眼看徵羽摩柯:“至于有几根苗，我就不清楚了……”

“啥?你是说……”

“喂！”远处又有鬼魂叫起来:“你们亲戚又烧东西过来了，快过来认领啊！”

“爱啥是啥吧，先走了！”围着徵羽摩柯的鬼魂来得快散得也快，撇下一句话便消失得无影无踪。徵羽摩柯表情僵硬，他压低声音，问:“你刚才是另有所指吗？”

“嗯?我说的话都有深意。”

“你都知道?”

“跟我来。”黑猫扭过身子跳下桌台，徵羽摩柯惴惴不安的紧跟着它。黑猫跑得很快，只有遇到人过不去的路障时才会停下片刻，看摩柯有没有跟上他。他们一路行进，云雾越来越浓，徵羽摩柯慢下步子，他怕看不清路跌下悬崖。黑猫在前面笑:“是人都会怕死啊。”

他穿越了云雾的屏障，来到向阳之地，这里雾气无法长久维持，也是植物生长的宝地。徵羽摩柯就在这里再见到那株长势正好的萌芽，正崛破土壤，堪堪探出一点嫩绿的茎。在他扛着肥料要出门的前一天，忽然考虑到自己有失败的风险，便跑去植株前撅了一根侧枝，跑来这里将其扦插。当时云雾还不像今天这样的浓，所以他事情做得干净利落，但不敢保证它一定能活。就今天的结果看，它的长势良好，没有夭折的风险。

“v那天浇死了那一棵后，提着桶四处转悠，趁还没往这边走的时候，我在这附近放了几朵云彩，冒着坠崖的风险穿越云雾，他也不愿费这事，就回去治你去了。”黑猫洋洋得意地说。

“你能吞云吐雾?”徵羽摩柯问。

“我认识这里所有的云。”

“为什么帮我？”

“因为我喜欢。告诉你，男人之间最好的浪漫，就是一起去做一件了不起的事。”

“你是公的?”

“怎么说话的？我是男的。”

“随你便吧。”徵羽摩柯蹲下去，用指尖触碰幼芽，企图找回从前与女孩指尖相触时的记忆。他觉得这只猫说话前言不搭后语的，还是少与之对话为妙，否则自己的谈吐也会变得阴阳怪气。至于一只猫该不该口吐人言，已经不在他的考虑范畴之内。

“谢谢你帮我护着它……你是不是有什么需要我做的……”

“没有，我举手之劳。倒是你，你得走了。太阳该升起来了。”

“呃?徵羽摩柯抬头向上看，雾气已经薄得发亮，好像一大块熬过的海螵蛸。刚才在坟地暗无天日，到处是枯枝怪柏，让人产生一种会一直黑下去的错觉。然而时间的法则不遵从错觉。他站起来，半夜的挨饿与血液回流不足，使他头晕目眩，险些栽倒。他赶紧把身体倚在旁边，等视力恢复后才站直了腰，发现刚才自己倚住的的不是树，而是云。那只黑猫正消失在云层深处。

回去时v先生蹲在地上检查绳扣，他看见徵羽摩柯回来，纳闷的问他这是怎么解开的。因为得知自己的植物没有死，徵羽摩柯沉浸在狂喜之中忘了自己编好的理由。必须要想办法拖延时间。他说:这是一只黑猫替我解的。这种套路他用熟了。有时v先生问他为什么锁门，他都说:我在自慰。每到这时，v先生就会呵斥他:少扯这些没用的！然后连门也不开，径直走进他自己的房间睡觉。因为理由很荒诞，所以连证实的价值都没有。果然，v先生在听了他的话之后，丢下了绳索抄起擀面杖——也不知道是哪来的——就要打他:

“你把我当傻子了吧?！”

————————————————————————

到守夜的时候，徵羽摩柯又带上了所有压沉的玩意，比如状若钉耙的三叉戟、搓澡巾一样的手套与指针生锈的罗盘。它们无论何时都不会派上用场:钉耙无法在任何硬物上筑出窟窿、手套无论缠几圈风都能往指缝里钻、在漆黑的夜里看不清罗盘，夜路都是他凭感觉走。他唯一需要的东西是蜡烛，但总也点不燃。v先生前不久从集市上回来，带了一盏马灯，被摩柯顺手捎了出来。里面的煤油让v先生用掉了大半，还没添上新的，不足以维持一整晚的照明。他决定先不点。每次他动一动念头，就往亭子外扫一眼，没有看到女孩的身影，便缩回头去，罢了想法。眼见着月亮的下缘擦到了山顶的边，他决定不等女孩了——他还以为每当自己到亭子休息时，她也会来呢。摩柯从袖子深处摸出火柴盒，它两侧的砂纸已经磨秃了，他只好在亭柱上擦火柴。黑猫在檩条上大叫:“小心火烛。小心火烛。”摩柯闷闷不乐的说:“知道了知道了，你好烦啊。”好像很讨厌它一样，可临走前，他又叮嘱黑猫说:“v先生要是过来巡查，你可赶紧过去告诉我。虽然他现在一定在睡觉。”

他没有想到的是，他找到被云掩藏起来的仙苗时，女孩已经在那里了。云雾中他提着马灯，远远望去已经有了远古蛮族的形象，只是更矮小，颧骨也更低。他惊喜之下想唤她一声，女孩却抢先一步转过头，示意要他噤声。经她这一弄，摩柯前进的脚步都慢了下来。女孩悄悄地说:“小点声，它还没醒。”

徵羽摩柯蹑手蹑脚地凑过去，学着女孩一样蹲下身，把马灯放在云雾里。松开手就再也找不见它。女孩向他歪一歪身子，用更低的声音说:“你还挺了不起的。”摩柯想起自己被吊着时，将有关仙木的一切都讲了出来。觉得对不起她的夸赞，又不好意思告诉她，只好红着脸说:“都是侥幸。”

“侥幸也了不起。这里什么都没有，你都用什么养它?”

“……冰。”

“冰?……天河柱的冰?”

“你管它叫天河柱吗?……我听长辈讲过，这冰是人间造物的毒药，却是天界生灵的甘霖。”

“你一直住在这里吗?”

“我吗，我，我得守在这里，等下一个人上来。”

“为什么?”

“呃?为什么?”摩柯还是第一次想这个问题，他吸入了大量的雾气，有点咳嗽的冲动。他说:“我不清楚。”

“这可是个严肃的问题哦，不能过去就算了。”

“我得用几天时间才能想明白。”

“就像它一样?”

“怎么，怎么个一样法?”摩柯觉得这个女孩说话也有点不着调。

“它也要花很长时间才能长大。”

“它长大，是什么样的?”

“不要问我呀。”女孩有点不好意思的吐舌头:“我把它带下来的时候都不知道它是什么。”

摩柯也朝她歪歪身子，同时偏头，借着缭绕的云气又认识了她一次。和上次相遇时一样吗?他拿不准，他已经快把上次见面的事情忘干净了。只记得天幕像琉璃一样碎开向下洒，她从承天柱上滑下来，好像儿戏——并非是说她玩世不恭，而是全世界都短暂的在那个晚上，回到了一切还小的时候。

“……你、你叫什么名字?”徵羽摩柯身体前倾，眼睛直勾勾的盯着在女孩口中还睡着的幼芽。他开始讨厌自己的腼腆，以至于每次开口说话时，第一个字都要重复几次。他觉得女孩一定看穿了，就像出逃之夜自己被黑猫看穿一样。那时他拇指与中指捻住一条蔫枝来回的撮，告诉黑猫，它冲破了他的幻梦。黑猫漫不经心地打个哈欠，说:“年少的梦见，就是喜欢。”

“洛天依。”他在耳朵血管奔腾的血液中听见女孩如是说。他终于咳嗽了出来，他的肺被云雾折磨许久，终于得到释放的首肯。

“我啊，我问的是这棵植物的名字。”他赶紧补充，好像这样就能显得自己没有目的。女孩不紧不慢的说:“对呀，我说的，就是这棵植物的名字。”

“你……”摩柯一时语无伦次，他没想到自己会被女孩摆一道，但想来也是，在与她的短暂接触中，已经领教过她的机灵了。摩柯的心有点沉，他觉得面前的女孩，和当年骗自己财物的女人，是一路人。

“小卫兵啊，我们天上有句名言:一次名字的告知，就是一次灵魂的交付。我愿意，你愿意吗?”女孩抢过话语权，对他发动反击。这更是他没想到的。他以为自己稳操胜券，却无形中落入她的陷阱——陷阱还是自己造的原料。摩柯心下一横，自谓这是最后一次被骗，以后对任何人都不能放松警惕，表面却依然装作云淡风轻的神情，告诉她:“我叫徵羽摩柯。”剧烈的刺激之下，说话都不口吃了。旋即他又后悔起来，自己明明可以随口编一个名字的。在蛮族征战的时期，被人掌握了真名是要命的事。这就是为什么至今v先生不换名号的原因。他的血液开始躁动，在迸发火星之前，女孩的声音像火柴一样擦亮:

“我叫洛天依。”

“什么?你、你不是说它……”

“嗯?它叫洛天依，我也叫洛天依，有什么不对吗?”女孩得逞般粲然一笑，好像在炫耀她洁白的牙。这使摩柯想起自己好几天没有刷牙了，他赶紧抿紧嘴唇。

“也不是这么说……”他说。

“那，我就回去了。蜡烛要燃尽啦。”女孩弹跳般站起身，她轻盈的身姿使每次猛然起身都会发晕的摩柯羡慕不已。他目送她去寻找蜡烛，发现自己刚才正把马灯放在了她的蜡烛旁边。马灯已经熄灭，玻璃壁上模模糊糊的全是黑色的煤油，蜡烛仍在燃烧，但已经有气无力。她端起蜡烛，摩柯才注意到它不会滴烛泪，所以它更像是本生灯。摩柯还想再聊一会，但她已经挥手作别。蜡烛熄灭的瞬间，洛天依像茶壶嘴上的热气一样被风斜着吹散——但她是滑着下来的啊，摩柯想，不应该再滑回去吗?他立在原地不知所措，离天亮还有一段时间，他还不想那么早返程，便坐在原地思索那个凭空而来的问题:自己为什么要守在这里。这个问题将会随着仙木的幼苗越长越大，他忽然希望再和洛天依见一面，哪怕自己没能想出回答。

—待续—


	2. 继

【肆】

因为知道世上绝大多数的事情都由不得自己说了算，故而徵羽摩柯在练字的第一贴，就写下了“相见时难别亦难”。过完整个冬天，他都没能再见洛天依一面。除此之外，他完全看不出生长的痕迹，长高长壮的计划连十分之一都没有达到。这份计划是他发现自己比洛天依矮之后才制定的，蛮族人平均身高是九尺，而他估计直到骨骺线闭合那天也长不到八尺。他没有胸毛，肱三头肌上没有刺青，伸个懒腰可以把肋骨数清。除了他在蛮族出生、流着蛮族的血以外，找不出一点蛮族的特征。这一现实使他常常自惭形秽，直到冬天结束。反观v先生则是日复一日眉飞色舞，因为他种的青稞撑过了严冬，虽然只有很小的一块地。欣喜使他变得和蔼，却仍没有放松对摩柯的约束。当被问及有没有一个穷小子追求富家千金的故事时，他反问摩柯为什么突然想看这种类型的故事，他是不是看上了什么姑娘。摩柯就说一个穷姑娘追求富家少爷的故事也行，差距悬殊一点就成。v先生哭笑不得，说这种故事在平原上比比皆是，或者你去墓地找些殉情的鬼，十有八九就是这种死法。一言以蔽之，就是不给他看自己的书。V先生走了之后，摩柯气得在地上打滚，像一根擀面杖。他知道，无论是黑猫还是v先生，都有一筐这种故事，但黑猫要他拿龙利鱼换，v先生则要他去听鬼话，对此除了打滚别无他法。

尽管他弄不到鱼，连鳞片也捞不到——这里离海面有几千米远，但摩柯仍会在每个允许外出的夜晚和黑猫见面，顺便去看望隐藏于云雾中的植物。如果黑猫在那里等他，两件事就可以一块儿办。仙木已经快赶上他小腿一半高了，就是考虑到摩柯腿短的事实，也不能再说它矮了。徵羽摩柯仍管它叫仙木或者其他一类称呼，就是不叫洛天依。在他的价值观里，重名的人事物可以有很多，但能赋予名称意义的只能有一个。在他这里，这意义只有从天上来的洛天依才能赋予，而不是长在地里的那一株。这种关系太过复杂，他自己都弄不清。

立春以后，从第十三天开始，黑猫表现出异于往常的亢奋，从它的眼睛上就能看出来。那些天摩柯去找它都不用马灯。打开窗板就能看见两粒金光在雾里一闪一灭，像失灵的车灯。那就是黑猫的眼。摩柯起初以为它是发春，但它一声也不叫，只是浑身的毛竦立，噼啪地打着静电。后来他才知道，雨水一候的习俗是獭祭鱼，每当水獭把鱼摆上岸，稍不留神鱼就会消失不见。从承天柱附近到河边必须腾云驾雾。徵羽摩柯不会，只能干巴巴的看着。黑猫饱餐一顿后心情大好，就一边吐鱼刺一边对他说:“放心吧，她会来找你的。”摩柯本就心乱，听它一说更加急躁:“你哪来的把握?”黑猫瞪起金灿灿的双眼，理直气壮的说:“春天都到了，她能不来吗？”

黑猫没有说错，但它说的不准，洛天依直到谷雨当天才再次到来，见到摩柯时他正把马灯收起。在他看来，这是很遗憾的事。因为他喜欢惊蛰胜于谷雨，这是其一；其二是到了谷雨，春天就不再纯粹，开始接上了夏天的轨道。但无论如何，以后的每年他都把谷雨当节过，待遇与惊蛰、霜降一样。洛天依说自己刚从江南回来，顺手给了摩柯一枝桃花。他接过后，桃花因失却了仙力的注入，以肉眼可见的速度枯萎。因为它被摘下的时日已久，在凡间会补回未曾枯萎的时间差。摩柯甚至不知道它是桃花。他见过的世面太少了。洛天依说，江南无所有，聊赠一枝春。又说，时间紧迫，无法久留，改日再来相见。摩柯都没有讲话的机会，已变为褐色的花瓣从蒂部纷纷落下，像承天柱的碎冰。为了不暴露行踪，他把桃枝折断成数截，远远的甩进雾里，然后提着马灯回房。他斟酌数日，终于去问v先生，江南是什么样子的。他知道v先生去过江南。v先生瞠目结舌，问:你怎么想不开问起江南风物?

摩柯失望地问:“江南不好吗？”他不希望洛天依去一个不好的地方。但v先生说:不。”他说，江南很美，但就是因为太美了，所以不要去。

“而且，”v先生补充道:“任何勾着你的地方，你最好都别去。”

这句话一旦说出来，就预示着摩柯一定有离开的一天。只有一次，摩柯那时还小，不知天高地厚，从两三尺高的石台沿上练习飞鸟展翅。好消息是头没有先着地，否则会当场毙命；坏消息是他的肋骨还不硬，直接被硌断了三根。他把血咳在v先生的袖子上，昏过去之前听见v先生说了一句“不要死。”——只有这一句，他听了进去，清醒过来时肋骨已经接上了，没有钢板或者支架，完好如初，好像从来没摔那一下。往后他也能看出v先生没有医学天赋:他甚至一度弄不明白胃和小肠哪个更靠上。在承天柱这种地方，动手术的好处是温度低，细菌少，感染几率低，坏处是愈合速度慢，当然这不是最主要的，最主要的是v先生主刀。他能一铲子把青稞连根铲断，作用到肋骨上可能连脊柱都要断掉。因此伤势的痊愈就此上升为千古之谜。除了这一句“不要死”以外，v先生说过的话全是假命题。他说不许莳花弄草，摩柯种了仙木；他说锁柜子里的书不能看，摩柯马上就要配出锁的钥匙；他说任何勾引人的地方都别去，洛天依第二天就找到了徵羽摩柯。当时她披了一件深棕色的披风，原料像是卡其绒，把整个人都裹进去，宛如一个偷鸡贼。因为太像，摩柯甚至忘记了冰原无鸡可偷的事实，直接架起钉耙对准了她。这瞬间寒风吹来，把她身上的气息吹向摩柯。可怜他年纪轻轻，就已经学会了闻香识女人。

他先通过天色判断v先生应该已经起夜完毕，自己没有暴露的风险。然后才放下钉耙，小声问:“你来做什么?”洛天依不慌不忙的揣起手——那衣服还有侧兜——说，哎，小卫兵啊，你想不想去天上?

徵羽摩柯本来有很多话要说，甚至排列好了顺序，以便从各个方面问出她的近况，却不及她这一句来势汹汹的打断了所有计划。他大脑空白，意识发懵。不能怪他，即使是v先生，在这个年龄被人忽然邀请上天入地也要费劲琢磨一会儿。他有点怀疑自己听错了，慎之又慎地问:“啥?”他的理想回答是“没什么”，或者他真的听错了字词。但她除了把先前的话复述一遍之外，什么也没有修改。

“你，你说的是，去天上?”徵羽摩柯刻意把字咬的很重，以至于上唇翘的像刀割的伤口。洛天依没见过拱食的猪，所以没往这上面想，否则摩柯的形象就全毁了。他的印象里v先生的话还占着分量，于是先拿逃避搪塞了她——次次皆然，无论何人何事，他自创的行事风格。他说，我腾不开身，我的监护人寸步不离。——这当然是说辞，小腹邪火涌上来时，哪怕v先生就睡在隔壁，他也要先泄干净了再说。真正的原因是他听过v先生说，有的小孩被拐到外地卖掉，人贩子从中牟利。这还算好的，最坏的是挖去器官。天上是不是也有器官黑市?被骗走杀死已经很惨，更惨的是自己会在高台上留下不听劝告自寻死路的骂名。这里的鬼缺少谈资，有了这种事例，他们会乐此不疲的说上一百年。何况天上有什么好的呢，神仙全是一群自我优越之徒。摩柯对他们的评价言简意赅：“呸 ！”——由此看来，自己并没有非去不可的原因。

这番说辞说出来之后，就沉没进了空气里。它不溶于风，却也不知道上哪去寻找，连反驳的点都找不到。这是因为他已经撒惯了谎，习惯了逃避与退缩，到了现在，他已经没有了感觉，不会有愧疚与负罪感，一如平原上的刽子手，面对带有余温的尸体时，眼睛不眨。洛天依也感受不到他这句话的形状，只好勾了勾嘴角，像用一根发丝牵着，笑了一笑。好像摩柯不去天上和一只素昧平生的刺猬不去天上是同等分量。她又开始消散，或者说，稀释。他太喜欢这种离开的方式了，缠绵悠长又干脆利落，不似v先生的每次远行，一步一个趔趄（风湿病一直在折磨他），走到平台边缘，踏上那块云彩——像是沾了油污的破棉絮——降到高台之下。这期间他会有一个逐渐变为黑点的过程，到最后，在摩柯眼中，v先生就变成了地面上的每一粒砂。这些砂的来源是冻裂的石头，而这些石头的来源，是天上陨落的星球。所以还可以说，v先生变成了天上的每一颗星尘。但这种称呼和云彩的形象不符，它太脏了，像被浇了陈年的菜汤，十几年没有洗过，这也是v先生承认的，云遇上凡间的水会化掉。他无可奈何，只能任其越来越脏。黑猫也有许多云，不止一种颜色，然而每一朵都干净，正如有色液体不一定是浑浊液体一样。洛天依此刻就像它的那些云彩，在空白中渐渐失形。这正是云彩溶于凡间的水中才有的现象。看着看着，摩柯忽然想吃羊肉泡馍。

他以为v先生已经睡熟了才敢偷偷回去，但v先生正在屋里束紧腰带。见到摩柯回来，抬眼看了他一眼，又把视线压了下去，校准腰带的扣。那是一块笨重的铁疙瘩，边缘暗淡，离生锈不远了。为了盛下它，带子部分也设计的很宽大，但皮革皴裂也因此更加明显，还掉了漆，围在腰上像一条驯服的鳄鱼。他问摩柯，你平时回来都那么晚吗?摩柯没有回答他，反而问他:你这是要走吗？去哪？v先生也学他不做回答，直到把熊皮帽子戴上以后，才说:“我去平原一趟，这几天的食材都给你留好了。那啥，你，你好好的。”

摩柯想起了洛天依先前的邀请，觉得刚说了寸步不离又马上分别，倒让自己手足无措了起来，他赶紧问:我能跟你一块走吗？——此时v先生已经拽开了门，凛冽的风吹进来，灌进摩柯的嘴，这是他最后的机会。但v先生拒绝了，他说，从来就没像你那么小的孩子跟着出去。

“非这样不行吗？”摩柯冲着被门挤掉一半的v先生的背影喊。他的声音像一块原木，被风刨起了毛边。

“死的死，残的残，出的去的回不来。”v先生好像在自言自语。门合上的瞬间，传来他最后一句话:“哎嘿，我好像押韵了！”

v先生走后，摩柯便后悔起来，其实这种情绪在之前就有，但v先生走后才开始发作。他想起洛天依那无所谓的笑，觉得自己把她想作要害自己的人，有点小人之心。但他马上又想，她也许故意装作漫不经心的样子，实际上就是为了营造假象，引诱自己上套。他的防备心太重，总是能多一步绕到善良背后，不论退了多远，因此他从来没有得到过真正的快乐。虽然有时他也会发自肺腑的大笑，比如v先生踩到结冰的石阶上噗溜一声滑倒的时候。但笑过就完了，像喝一碗热汤，喉咙一热就再没别的感觉。笑和快乐有时是两码事，他清楚这一点。

v先生踏着云彩越飘越低时，摩柯已经搬来了一个高脚凳踩了上去。这个高度刚好够他把捏着的铁丝圈攮进v先生书橱的锁孔。但他为了更保险一点，选择了踮起脚尖。这实际上是加大了风险，使整个体系更加不稳定。他小心翼翼地抖动手臂，感受到锁芯的位置后，双手并用往上一撬，嗒的一声，高脚凳的一条腿微微抬起又敲到了地上，同时锁被打开，好像箍紧的秘密已经被允许从缝里淌出。他把锁挂在锁舌上，一只手扶住橱子的下板，另一只手伸进去摸索，却只摸到了满指纹的灰。摩柯努力将脚踮的更高，终于蹭到了书籍。他两指来回拨弄，总算是把书抠了出来。难以想象那么大的橱子里只藏了一部书，但却不难理解:因为这是一卷大部头，放进去之后，再放三十二开的本会太空，只放十六开的本又太挤。当然谁都知道这是次要原因，主要原因是v先生写小说的速度太慢了，以至于后来逐渐忘记了自己还在写小说的状况。

摩柯坐在高脚凳上，怀着敬畏与虔诚的心情，掀开书的扉页。今天是他第一次撬锁成功，之前也一直被禁止看这本书，好像里面有幅见光就会分解的法阵，里边封着一尊魔鬼。书的扉页空空如也，而且不泛黄，一看就是昂贵的无酸纸，字都写在了第二页。v先生有爱惜新事物的习惯，新买的本子从不在第一页写字，看来这个习惯就是那时养成的。摩柯翻到第二页，纸张黄得像烟鬼的牙，一看就是v先生当年把茶弄泼了。在波浪层叠的枯黄里，有黑色的小楷字列在其中:“故事发生于飞鸟元年……”

摩柯咽了咽口水，飞鸟元年这个词可是被v先生正经地否认过，现在却出现在了多年前的札记中。他感觉自己触到了真相与谎言的分割线，同时好奇心又驱使着他继续碰，什么时候把线撑断了才算完。

“……当时承天台上生活着许多人，他们一同居住在承天柱旁，守卫同时也依赖着这片冰原。元年时，平原上的蛮族已经征战了几十年，第一批存活并衰老的战争发起者已经老死了绝大多数。神仙到这里来，见到了高台上的人们，认为他们是冷静的，于是向他们传授神灵的能力，这些知识区别于人类先前的知识体系，已经局限于一种教育模式中的人类学习很慢……”

原来这里叫承天台，摩柯又咽了一口唾沫，这起名方式可真偷懒。但这些故事包含着自传的意味，如果摩柯写一个人物肤色苍白，扛着钉耙，披着大衣，天不冷时也要戴一顶方帽子，还瞒着大人私栽了仙木，那也是赤裸裸的自传。但v先生说过自己从不写自传。他说:我的人生就像苏州城，一半在南方，一半在北方，真写起来非常困难，也没什么好写。所以这又是矛盾的说法。矛盾也像苏州城，半南半北，摩柯一辈子也去不成。

往后的一段说:“在此还要做一个纠正：飞鸟元年的称呼并非当时就有。是很久以后被人定了名称再追加到当年的，就像很久以前刘彻做的一样。话已至此，就要谈谈它究竟是怎样设立的——在当年研习神力的人之中，有三个人，学的并不比别人快，就是说，普普通通，并没有作为一个故事中主角的能力，但他们的性格赋予了主角的特质，故而这之后的故事均非由神力驱动，而是性格。换句话说，与神无关，与人有关。现在就可以谈谈究竟是哪三个人……”

文脉到此戛然而止，摩柯翻到下一页，一个字都没有，而且接下来的几张都被撕去，从边缘残页的锯齿状起伏程度判断，撕扯时力度巨大，页面起了皱，很可能是在慌乱中毁坏的。摩柯还没见过v先生惊慌失措的样子，那天究竟是发生了什么事，使他不惜撕毁自己的著作?还可能是他故意的，就为在这一页设置记号，好让偷看的人留下蛛丝马迹。这种事他不是没做过。想到深处，摩柯的括约肌紧绷，全身（尤其是臀部，他那里汗腺较为发达）都出了汗。自己太过莽撞，以为只要v先生走了就可以肆无忌惮，丝毫不考虑后果，现在才想起来这样做究竟有多么不妥。他强忍着臀部传来的燥痒，心烦意乱地往后撩了几页，找到v先生补充的一句话:“内急无纸，前页撕之，以解窘境。”这时摩柯就大叫一声，像撤了箍的炮弹一样从高脚凳上蹦下来，顺势把它踹翻，然后躺在地上滚来滚去，双手乱抓双腿乱蹬，啪啪地拍打地板，状若一个不愿断奶的婴儿，或者一只油锅里的活青蛙。同时嘴中喷吐脏话，蛮族特产，只针对v先生一人，没有牵累他的直系家属。从这一点可以看出摩柯还是明事理的，但他受不了自己被十几年前的死物给耍了，还都是自己加的戏，因此要怪叫出声。好在他心智未熟，生性率真，故而叫过几声之后，就都好了。

【伍】

从v先生的小屋到坟地之间，是一条歪歪斜斜的冰路。整体的线条与阴面土墙上的砖缝相仿，但在摩柯出生的十年之前，它并不是现在这样。它本是笔直笔直的，而且终点也并非到了坟地就终止，而是穿过碑石一直延展到没有路的悬崖边。v先生曾经设计过滑冰鞋，用的是纯铁打造的鞋帮与冰刀，但它用着用着就没了，在寒冷与v先生重量的双重作用下变成了一摊碎屑。后来v先生改用木片制作，但它的表面摩擦系数太大，根本就划不动。如果再改造得薄点，踩进去就会劈裂。再后来v先生不再使用滑冰鞋，而是推开门，自己退到墙根，一阵助跑之后冲到门前，同时完成下蹲与关门两个动作，自己像一把冰壶一样溜了出去。后来的后来，这个办法也被废除了。因为冰面太过光滑，他从一出门就保持着恒定的初速度前进，无论怎样刹车（用手、用腿、拿大顶、五体投地、敲打冰面、求神拜佛）都无法停下，直到滑到悬崖边上，再从那栽下去。所以后来他把多余的冰都砸掉，将终点截至坟地中央，把冰道改的歪七扭八，像三棱镜里的光，还着手在两侧扎了许多木棍、木桩。整体看去，像科技博物馆中的气垫轨道。人在上面滑动时，可以通过接触它们而进行减速与制动。摩柯正是按照这种方式从小屋东倒西歪的拐到了坟地。当他终于踩在粗糙的土地上时，却像个初次出海的人在甲板上一样踉踉跄跄。他扶着帽子跑到上次黑猫带他来的地方，连呼:“猫大仙！猫大仙！”喊了五六个来回，等不来回应。便转回身弯腰去寻找先前的墓碑。他的方向感从来没有像现在这样准过，用最短的路看见了墓碑的背面。当他绕过去，想辨认究竟是否如他所预料的一样时，一大团云从石根之下腾起，掩住了整块碑石。

“真是来得早不如来得巧。”摩柯悻悻的说。

“来找我有什么事吗，啥事不能等天亮再说啊?”黑猫踞坐在墓碑的顶端，居高临下的看着他，问。

“为什么每次都能在这儿找到你……”摩柯往后退了两步，他怕它挠他。

“这个问题我拒绝回答喵，你可以换一个问。”

“呃，为什么每次陨石都能落在坑里？”

“你吃拧了吧！你是来找茬的吗！问这种傻帽问题！”黑猫浑身都起了静电，要不是摩柯长个心眼儿离远了，它真的会扑上去挠他。

“不是，其实，我过来就就想求你……点事”

“有话直说。”

“想从你那借朵云用用。”

“怎么说？”

“我，我后悔了，我刚才怯场了，我该答应她的……我想去天上看看。”摩柯涨红了脸，抢着说完了这些话。不知道哪一句该放在哪一句的后面。黑猫前爪交叉，挺起脊梁，问:“此乡温柔留不得?”

摩柯根本没弄懂它的意思，糊弄着点了下头，黑猫说你离远些——自己一个人去也不怕吗？

摩柯依言后退几步，提高音量道:“去了再说！”只觉四方风起，枯草偃伏，冰屑震擞，飞沙走石，裹住墓碑的云溃而散去，然后在他的脚下凝聚成团，拖着他脱离地表。他刚说了一个谢字，云就往他嘴里灌。是雪的味道。黑猫在他眼中越发渺小，最后变成一枚硬币大小，只能听见它的声音:“借你的，记得还。”

云团如飞盘般自崖角斜向上划出，逐渐由身下开始扩散，直到把他的全身裹住，只露了头探出来，像炸面团的原料。徵羽摩柯在上升的每一秒都在担心云会忽然涣散，然后自己就无法阻止的下坠，像小时候摔断肋骨那次一样。慌乱中他环抱双臂，抓住了许多云，但最后还是抱紧了自己，毕竟云是握不住的。他有点难过，因为从来没有像现在这样思念重力。以及原来都对自己的睫毛不够长而耿耿于怀，现在却希望它们再短一些，风吹之下它们太痒了。他在云团中惴惴不安的扭动身子，掐断所有反悔想法的苗头，高速运动之下他的颅骨开始咯咯作响，耳鸣发作，引发幻听。这些杂乱繁多的声音使他心烦意乱，被风吹冷的耳垂开始发烫，变得肿胀。摩柯很讨厌这种被马蜂蛰了一样的感觉，v先生和鬼魂们都告诉过他精神是福。他试图振作，令他懊丧的是当他真正睁开双眼，决定面对未知的苍天时，云团急刹停了下来，改为悬浮状态。因此他想要的勇敢始终没能实现。现在他面临的是一个崭新的问题:这到底是个什么地方。他没告诉黑猫一点关于目的地的信息，甚至他现在的心中有了一个剧本:黑猫是一个深藏不露的人贩子，先接近自己以获取信任，再用云把他运来，倒手卖给天上的神仙。神仙当中有不少娈童癖（v先生说的），这种猜测并非无稽之谈。摩柯踩在天宫的地板上，按理讲鞋底的脏土灰尘会留下印记，但事实并非如此。地板总是洁白无瑕，像隔着一层膜。干净到这种程度，就让人失去行走的欲望了。摩柯重新开始理顺思路:此刻是在天上没错，但应该不在热闹的地区，因为周围都是白茫茫的云雾。这可与他的初衷背道而驰，他来是为了找洛天依，然而现在连别的神仙都看不见。以及回不去了，他不知道回去的办法。假如现在有巡逻的过来，他都没地方躲。这使他想到沙漠。在沙漠中心的夜晚，冷风从四面八方吹来，迷途的旅人没有可以躲避的地方。摩柯想，命运是大风，走到哪里都在命中。他为自己突然冒出的深刻念头短暂自豪了一下，又想起这话好像从别的诗人那里讲出来过，就没再继续往后自豪。趑趄之下，洛天依的声音响了起来:“你怎么呆着不走了啊？”

“咦——”徵羽摩柯一个闪身，洛天依就站在他身后叉着腰看他。两只大眼睛很久才眨一次。她的手腕弯成天鹅的颈子，两根手指还勾着他帽子的檐。看见帽子，他才觉得头顶凉，应该是腾云时被甩了下去，没被自己察觉吧。他有些局促的指了指她手上的帽子，说:“呃，这个……”

“啊，这个，还给你。你跑的太快了，都追不上你。”洛天依一指，帽子就飘浮而来，像方才的云，他仍惊讶于仙力的神奇。

“小卫兵，这里可不是个好去处哦，不过也幸好我们这些神仙都不怎么来，你才没被发现。”

“啊……嗯。”摩柯听见她说“我们这些神仙”时心里有些不舒服，但还远远逊于对她的好感，因此他强压了自己的反感，试图改换话题，或者结束话题:“谢谢……我的帽子。”

“嗯，不用谢。”这声道谢似乎令她很舒服，她的笑使他想到“笑逐颜开”这个成语，一想就想到。她说:“别在这儿呆着了，跟我走吧。”

她递给摩柯一块里三层外三层、像印度人戴的头巾，说戴上它就不会被发现。他想这怎么可能，这只是一块头巾。假如此说成立，神仙们的进化阶段就还停留在昆虫这个地位，不靠视觉分辨物体；或者说，神仙们是魔方大厦中势利眼国的居民，看见头巾就会自动无视。只是腹诽归腹诽，他还是听从了洛天依的指示，将其戴在头上，罩住了自己的帽子。在洛天依的云上，她问道:“你的云彩呢?”摩柯有些紧张，因为他确实找不到黑猫的云了，也许它们自行回去了，这倒是最好的结果，万一被他弄丢了，那事情才不好收场。他说:“那不是我的，是我找别人借的。”洛天依闻言道:“哦……我说你怎么不会控制，连帽子都弄飞了。”

徵羽摩柯哼哼了两声，在他看来这里需要两声自嘲的笑来调剂气氛，但力度还要把握得跟不笑没什么两样。同时他感到自己对于交谈这件事非常的怵头，他可不希望接下来的路途中全都是两人不间断的谈话，那对他来说是酷刑。好在这时候洛天依说:“我要专心御云了，有事的话叫我。”这句话翻译一下就是没事别来打扰我。听她这么一说摩柯才略略松口气，但这口气刚提到他的鼻咽，就听见前面的洛天依疑惑的扬了一声。她说:“怎么了?”说完便操纵着云团向上抬升，弄得摩柯还以为“怎么了”是命令云团上升的口诀。

“出什么事了吗?”摩柯像做俯卧撑一样压低重心，身子向前探，问。洛天依做了个噤声的动作，说:“好像有云彩烧起来了……是失火了。”

徵羽摩柯一听有热闹可看，赶紧手脚并用往前爬，好像他拍拍手就能把天火灭了，现在过去只是为了探查从哪个角度切入可以最快控制火情一样。但他看见的只是燃烧的云团，从沟壑间迅速蔓延的红炽的岩浆，好像日光到来时，被诅咒的吸血鬼胸膛前奔腾的血脉。火情很快变得无法控制——连他一个凡人都看得出来，因为四面八方都涌现了前来支援的神袛。甚至有几个就从他们身边驾云而过。果然如洛天依所说，没有一个注意到他。即使如此他还是很慌张。他问:“咱们也上去帮忙?”

“我们帮不上忙呀。”洛天依坐在了云端，两条藕白色的小腿悬在云下的空中小幅度地摆动。摩柯挠挠头说:“呃，也是。那我们离开吗……火要是烧过来……”

“你怕火吗?”

“其实……”摩柯突然哽住了，他本来是想说怕的——他在冰原上生活了那么久、曾经生火时被燎掉了半边眉毛，整个季度都顶着v先生亲笔画的远山眉起居生活（v先生不会画别的），鉴于摩柯生得眉清目秀，对比之下他被燎坏的那边脸就像个相扑力士妆。而且他第一次私栽仙木败露之后，v先生也是拿火烧了一桶热油把它浇死的——但在天上，下方的熊熊火焰烤得神仙东奔西走时，他忽然觉得自己没那么怕火了。再一卡壳，没那么怕也变成“完全不怕”了。他嘬着嘴说:“……好像也没那么怕……”

“那烧过来我们俩可就都死在云上咯，云可怕火了。”洛天依慢悠悠的补充，好像下面的火迟早要将自己吞噬，只是现在尚与自己无关一样。她说:“唉，他们手忙脚乱的，都注意不到我们。”

摩柯攥着臀部裤子的布，看神仙们前仆后继往火里丢入许多的云，调来诸如葫芦、如意、铜镜一类的法宝，或者释放气场对火苗进行施压，就是没人泼一瓢水。徵羽摩柯感觉自己再看下去也要点着了，他问洛天依:“所以，我们是留在这还是走，你有什么想法吗?”

洛天依身子倒下来仰脸看他，像躺在床上的人看一幅壁画。她说:“下面那么乱，我们一起发会呆吧。”

【陆】

“猫大仙……～”徵羽摩柯趴在石桌上，像一张摊坏的煎饼。前一杯酒下肚前，他还可以勉强维持用肘部支撑自己不倒，状若一只单脚圆规，但喝了之后，圆规的腿就断了。黑猫蹲在一旁不理不睬，摩柯对它的冷淡不大满意，于是愤然跺起，像游行的领袖一样振臂高呼:“猫大仙！”接着就觉得大脑供血不足，眼冒金星，腿弯打折，状若三个角的撑杆都被拔除的帐篷一样，缓缓出溜下去，恢复了趴在桌子上的状态。此时他的腹部压到了酒杯，因为穿得厚，所以感觉不到被酒浸湿的异常，但依旧感觉得到有硬物在硌他。摩柯当然可以收腹，用手从小腹与石桌的缝隙间将杯子拿走，但他只是挪了挪身子，让酒杯带来的触感不容易被察觉到就为止了。他满腔牢骚，向黑猫伸胳膊，拖着长音继续喊:“猫大仙——”

“别叫唤了！你去天上一趟回来怎么变那么讨厌了?”黑猫一甩尾巴，鞭打在摩柯手上。对于一只猫来说，忍受一百七十三次相同的称呼已经算是上乘耐性。摩柯半眯着眼，腮被石桌压得扁了下去，说:“我没变呀，我还是原来一样……”

“还一样?你看看你，你穿得跟史大奈似的，你……”

“什么！你居然说我像史大奈！你才像！”

“你就是。冬天还没到就裹得里三层外三层，还喝老子那么多酒。”

“嘿嘿嘿——”徵羽摩柯闻言对它呲着牙笑，好像在请它确认自己的牙缝里有没有韭菜，他说:“你刚才偷着藏酒我看见了，就再给我喝点嘛——”

“你就是借酒撒泼。清酒能喝醉人吗?！”

“你喝过吗你……”

“没喝过。”

“那你就别说喝不醉人！”摩柯生气地一拍桌子，不小心拍到了筋上，令他激烈地甩头，发出马打响鼻一样的吐噜声，终于仰天长啸:“神仙都是垃圾！”

“哦。那看来你还没醉。那女的刺激到你了?”

“倒、倒不是她的事了……”摩柯舌头发麻，已经发不出部分辅音了:“她在那种环境，神仙堆里长大，受的那种影响改不过来，我不怨她，我说的是整个神仙这个阶级。”

“还上升到阶级这个高度了吗，酒精能使你变得早熟吗?”

“不仅如此，”摩柯努力睁开眼，不过最好的结果也只能是一只半。他伸出手，每说出一个关键词就蜷起一根手指，这样向黑猫列举:“寒冷、贫穷、自卑、跟v先生天天处一块儿，都是早熟的理由。”说完这些，摩柯的手指攥得像一只露馅的饺子，只留一根小拇指撅在外头，好像在蔑视黑猫。他说:“我不说洞穿人情，但是心理年龄成熟个三四岁还是敢说的。噗——”

黑猫看着摩柯鼓起自己的腮又用手按下去，便竖起耳朵，问:“神仙阶级怎么你了?”

“行，告诉你，”摩柯缩回小拇指，改为伸出食指，在空中搅拌空气。他说:“不是当时天上失火了吗，神仙们一个个跟死了爹娘似的……”

“你文明点。”

“——跟急诊室关门了似的，我当时就觉得，神仙也没什么了不起的……”

“本来也是。”

“对，本来也是，”摩柯说:“然后我就给她说，要是我从小啊能跟个道士和尚学升天的法术，指不定我现在也能当个仙童什么的，没办法嘛，我在承天柱这里长大，江南都没去过。”

“呃。”

“然后我指着，我能看见的最远的一座仙宫说，我当了仙童，差不多可以去那当个差。天宫嘛，不就是比我们下界的宫殿高档点……”

“可不一样，小子。那里直接归天界管，我们这里人家可是爱搭不理的。封禅去玉皇巅，显圣在九重阙，立诏于紫禁城，云游在昆仑峰，有我们什么事呀。”

“谁的错?”

“别问我。”

“对啊，”摩柯握拳猛击桌子，又开始絮絮讲述:“你猜她说什么，啊，说，那个仙宫是什么什么真君在什么什么纪元设立的，专门辅佐哪个谁的，啊，你听听。说那里对于神仙都是高不可攀的地方，这句话什么意思，嗯?来，你讲讲，这句话，是，什么意思?”

“你不够格呗。”

“你看你都能听出来！——我难道不知道我几斤几两吗?我说成仙就成仙吗?我找个借口给自己涨涨稀罕的底气就不行吗，非得把我遮羞布扯掉！你不知道那些神仙放了些什么屁，说这火十有八九又是蛮族惹上来的，我一个蛮族人，虽然不在族里生活了，我听了这些话能舒服吗?”说到这里，摩柯突然怒目圆睁，暴喝一声:“他妈的！”

“这里得用蛮族方言骂比较过瘾，而且有仪式感。”黑猫提醒他。于是摩柯就用蛮族腔骂了一句很长的话，内容比之前所有骂过v先生的话加起来还要污秽不堪一百倍，黑猫都忍不住皱起了眉。它说:“其实最后一个字的音调是不用拐弯的。”

“你是蛮族人，呃，猫?”摩柯有点错愕的歪头看它，黑猫一甩尾巴，说:“不然怎么纠正你发音呢，之后又出了什么事?”

“之后我就越想越气，简直要下去和他们打一架。又觉得她这种态度我很烦，又不能给她讲。我就换了个话题。但是从那之后，无论换哪个话题，我都觉得她在打击我了——这个不能怪她，我们俩的关系就摆在这，什么事加以想象，都是跟我有关。”

“你别跟我这替她辩白，跟着去的又不是我。”

“……后来，那些神仙把火灭了，说必须得下去看看蛮族人到底闹得多乱，才能又让火蹿起来。就这时候，她说我不能再留了，得送我回来了。”

“因为你是蛮族人?”

“不是，不是，”摩柯揉着发酸的太阳穴，他说:“让我想想，我想不起来了，她说的什么，她说，她说——”

“我真的很担心你。”洛天依看着徵羽摩柯，右手握成孔雀眼的手势拢在胸前，好像抓着一只吊坠。她说:“或许我当初让你栽下它是个错误，我怕仙人们察觉到它。”

徵羽摩柯立在云上，忽然间怒气消释，因为他知道她在担心他。哪怕这是一句谎言，那也证明着他还有被她欺骗的价值。他想问问被发现的代价是什么，却又觉得没有发问的必要，因为他什么坏结果都可以承担，甚至是死亡——比在冰原上终老要坏一点，但不是不能接受。想到这一步，就说明摩柯完成了愤怒到悲伤的转变:他已经连死都不怕了，三界内简直没有比这还能令人悲伤的事。他说，没事，没事，察觉到就察觉到吧，我本人，对这种事情从来不放在心上。他冲她笑，证明自己根本没在怕，又觉得证明不充分，甩甩手，活动手腕，以此证明自己的轻松。此时摩柯才感觉到有点站立不稳，因为云块已经撕扯开来，他正在离洛天依远去。他的头巾也自行解体，化成飘带一样往高处飞。这次他感觉得到，迅速伸手按住了自己的帽子。洛天依站在远处的云端，也许岿然不动，也许在与他背道而驰，区别在于远去的速率不同。她看过来一眼，好像是在诀别，徵羽摩柯心下觉得不好，但什么也没有发生。

等这一切都被记起，摩柯翻身躺在了坟地的草坪上。这里磷很丰富，鬼魂自治得也上心，因此草木旺盛，很适合躺下，但要记得及时起来，否则醒来就会发现自己已经不在地面上了。徵羽摩柯面颊绯红，发神经一样的猝然捶打胸口，咳出一口血来，吓了黑猫一跳。

“舒服了。”他说。

“我得提醒你，要想催吐得捶肚子。”黑猫盯着那滩血看，枯草被染成了黑色:“还有你最好去找个郎中诊诊，连带你的幻听幻视。”

“不必了。”摩柯嘴角的血丝混着唾液淌下，他说:“猫大仙，你是过来人吧。那你是不是也曾经有一天从一个地方回来，然后只字不提理想与奇迹?”

“孩子，你说话正常点，你说这种我害怕，我一害怕就动手。”

“不好意思不好意思，”摩柯坐起来，尴尬的笑笑，说:“喝多了，忍不住说点漂亮话。”

“你该回去了。天不久就要亮了。回去醒酒吧，我的酒被你喝没了，它的后劲很大的。”黑猫从石桌滑到石凳上，再翻到地上，一步一踮地往森林深处走，那里没有星光，起了一层黑雾。这种景象让摩柯想起了一些犯下罪行的猫武士死后会去的黑森林。很奇怪的是，他居然为此不安起来，下意识判断森林内部凶险，想留住黑猫，但它这时说:“不说的理想，才像理想啊。”——止住了摩柯的念头。他把到了胸前的手臂垂下，看着黑猫的背影，下定了决心，问:

“那么你，你的理想呢，乐正龙牙?”

黑猫迈出的前爪停在了空中，半秒之后又恢复了行走。它回过头，金黄色的虹膜在森林的黑雾中发亮，直勾勾的对上徵羽摩柯坚毅的目光。它说:“我不知道你是从哪知道的这个名字，但你猜错了。”

然后它继续走，尾梢消失在视野的尽头。

—待续—


	3. 终

【柒】

“飞鸟廿三年的承天台上，一个徵羽摩柯有幸见到了仙灵。”故事的开头是这样的，誊写在泛黄的旧纸上。这种黄是蛤蜊粉黄，像扒多了橘子后的指甲缝，但徵羽摩柯没见过蛤蜊粉，所以他称其为土黄色，并写入了文中。土黄比原版深了几个色号。这常常会给有考据爱好的人带去不便，但徵羽摩柯可管不了这些，他以为自己写的这些东西不会有人看。他有自知之明，知道自己文脉紊乱，不会巧设伏笔，也没有草蛇灰线，就连最基本的平铺直叙都无法做到，思绪在字里行间颠三倒四，而且就在写这一段话时，烛焰被风吹得跌跌撞撞，令他无法专心写字。所以字体渐渐拧作一绺，像万岁通天帖中的草书部分。因为这份自知之明，他把“有幸”改成了“偶然”，又往下写了两行之后，他又倒回去把“偶然”改回了“有幸”。徵羽摩柯越写越绝望，或者说没有了动力。因为全世界（对于他来说，世界的范围是承天台、平原与集市）的人里，估计只有v先生愿意看他写的作品，而他又万万不敢让v先生看到。他用的纸、夜战点的蜡烛以及故事部分素材都是从v先生弃置的废料里弄来的。v先生一看这些物资，就什么都明白了。

在一百年后的人们看来，v先生的写作事业真是不得志。他明明把一切的精力都投入到了小说的构建、塑造与自洽上，力图展现一个与众不同的精神寄托的世界，却被后人当成了史诗研究。而在v先生看来，徵羽摩柯也很可怜：他都不清楚小说的三要素是哪些，且他的作品也被当成了史诗研究。当然这都是很久以后的事。即使如此，v先生仍然羡慕摩柯，因为他年纪还小，一切都来得及，许多先辈已经帮他把路铺平了。羡慕这种事，v先生当然不好明说出口。

“只可惜虽然两人都没有点明，但彼此深知结局不是变数。”写到这里，摩柯终于放下笔，将身子往后一倾，靠在了椅子背上，手腕肌肉还没放松，就听见里屋传出v先生的咳嗽，惊得他赶忙欠身将蜡烛吹熄。之后一切阒然无音，v先生并没有走出来，点燃蜡烛又是件麻烦事。徵羽摩柯想溜出去，但想起前天与洛天依见过一次，又不想出去了。

v先生的著作已经被摩柯读完了，在v先生离开的那些天里，他以一目十行的速度扫描着细节。那时他讶异于自己潜藏着成为渊博学者的天赋，但可惜，被耽搁了。且他的大脑中好像有一片灰色区域被照亮，尽管只有残碎的片段，但故事没有提及的往事已经被他窥见了，甚至还有继往开来的趋势。这种感觉近些天来越发明显，佐以他的幻视，简直到了干扰正常生活的地步。不过这并非百害而无利。摩柯从这些或真或假的直觉中提炼出猜想，小心翼翼的加以实施，以验证命运是否真的如同自己所想的一样糟。试验的结果告诉他确实如此。他跑去仙木跟前，折下一根枝条，它已经比他还要高一些了，到了这个高度，隐蔽它的云层已经无法生效。徵羽摩柯拿着枝条，鬼鬼祟祟的走进亭子，毕恭毕敬的把它的根部埋进凝结的烛泪，再点燃它。以往瞬息即灭的情况，当时却持久的燃烧，这个过程是如此的顺利，以至于令他以为未来的一切事情都能顺遂心意。直到整根枝条都被烤得焦黑，蔫了下来，洛天依也没有出现。他见状，失意之下转身欲行时，洛天依拽住了他的袖子。

“你怎么想到这个办法的？”她问。

“……我不知道，突然就想到了……在脑海里，”他回答她：“还有一些事我想找你确认一下…我们坐下谈吧。”

洛天依没有说好或不好，但没有坐下，徵羽摩柯兀自坐在长椅上，说：“上次那次失火，下去人界视察的神仙们都有什么说法吗？”

洛天依不喜欢他干涉神的事，但还是告诉了他。她说，火不是蛮族的戾气点燃的，他们自相残杀多年，已经没有足够的人口去产生戾气，而且长达十四年的时间里，都没有一个新生命的诞生。讲到这里，她才意识到摩柯也许是蛮族人，于是跳过，说：“天火的成因极可能与承天柱有关。”

“上次让你种下它，是我任性了。”她说着，目光飘了起来。摩柯说：“不，是我的意愿，只是，可惜了……”

“可惜了？……你是不是知晓了过去？”

徵羽摩柯没告诉她，他所可惜的是蛮族没有了延续的火种，以及神性使然的对人命的冷漠。v先生告诉过他，在神界，漠视生命是一种潮流，如此可以昭示自己的神性更加纯粹。摩柯可惜的是洛天依也在追求这种潮流。他想说的是，无论人还是神，都喜欢用独特的个性和高格调的词语来标榜自己，他倒是希望这些人本身能有他们展现出来的一半厉害，但他说出来的却是：“……不知道，只是……”

“只是？”

“只是，我最近确实从一些渠道了解了一些故事，如果它们都是真的，那我……”他咬咬牙，像呛到一样说：“那我的预感就是对的。”

“预感？”洛天依更加忧心忡忡的看着他，担心他精神崩溃不能及时就医。

“准确来说……”摩柯双目无神，仿佛陷入神游状态：“我能看见这里的过去……”

【“他再也回不来了”】

“现在……”

【“我们正在接近天河柱，但云雾浓厚，将迨误片刻。”】

“还有以后……”

【“判雷刑”】

洛天依拍拍他的肩膀，问：“你怎么了，到底？”

“哦，不，不好意思，”摩柯回过神，冷汗直流，他说：“我，我的幻听又犯了，对不起……”

“这有什么好对不起的，”洛天依笑他：“不要这么弱势啊。”

“嗯……”

“好，那我该回去了。”洛天依抬手扶了扶自己的发髻：“以后在人间也得好好照顾自己，有病记得去看医生呢。”

“嗯……”摩柯脸色欠佳的抚了抚发闷的胸口，之后便一言不发的目送她离开。他的直觉表征着不详、永诀、酷虐。刚才洛天依抬手时，摩柯能从袖口看见她藕白的手腕上，有类似鞭痕的黑斑。现在他坐在书桌前，蜡烛熄灭，书页平摊，上面还有一言难尽的故事。他追忆自己与洛天依的初遇，确认当时她是闪耀的，她是那么明亮，以至于他感到自己都在发光。分别时他没能表明心意，在他的幻视中，他终于表述出了这句话，幻觉中洛天依保持了沉默，自始至终一句话也没说，但微微的点了头。回想到这里，徵羽摩柯突然感到悲从中来，无可抑制。泪珠轻声打在干枯的稿纸上，把墨水洇开，之后一整晚，他都在扶额抽泣。在外人看来，这个孩子因为一场分别和胆怯就掉眼泪，实属幼稚。但如果能明白此时摩柯自知死期将至，命不久矣，且不可逆转，无法破局，那一切都变得可以理解了。

几天之后，神使下凡到承天台，轻易的找到了冒出云头的仙木，在v先生的几番哀求与阻拦之下，缉拿到了正襟危坐而神态自若，正等候他们到来的徵羽摩柯。又一天之后，仙童捧着诏令，郑重宣布：“私栽仙木，判雷刑。”

【捌】

V先生的青年时期一直持续到二十五岁。之后便开始不可逆转的衰老，无论怎样的奇迹与梦想，都无法减缓他从内部腐朽的速率。他常对别人说：“我已经衰老了，是从心灵开始腐朽的。”别人会微笑着回应他：“祝你好运。”却在心里鄙视他：都二十几岁的人了，成天故作深沉。话放到今天来讲，就是大龄中二。当时豌豆与燕麦还能成活，人们的奋斗目标是提高亩产，让众人可以吃饱，还要让后代以先代为荣，根本没空去思索心灵会腐朽的问题。那时他一贫如洗，陷入自卑的境地，唯一能自我欣赏的，是自己的人格，还有想当然的对美的追求。这并不是说其他人的人格有残缺，只能说其他人还没可怜到需要把人格拿出来欣赏的份上。除去自身的鄙陋，接下来要面对的就是时代的苦难。在他研习神力时，听闻了天界易主的消息。新的掌权者并不喜欢人类，这便是不幸的开端。所以到了后来，燕麦尽数枯萎，飞鸟绝迹，云翳永远不能散去。诅咒一直降在承天台上，灭绝了大部分人性，因此不到一年，这里就基本见不到几个人了。后来有消息传出，被取代的政权将要组织反攻，该政权是亲近人类的，一旦回来诅咒都会消失，但之后就杳无音讯，再也没有动静了。V先生当然是希望他们回来的，据说他们一直都在准备。V先生以前常想，整个人都腐朽了，改命改运的办法非天下大乱不可，可是真到了时候，他又想安定一会儿了。

二十五岁的V先生从未想过，站在时间轴上努力向后看，能看见年近半百的V先生苦苦为十五岁的徵羽摩柯求情，他以为自己会永远站在意气风发的那一条战线上，低三下四是绝不可能的事。神仙们当然不会同意，不然要诏书做什么用。何况V先生在阵营上隶属旧政权，身在新朝也难免受排挤。他们说：“老V啊，你毕竟是过来人，也跟上面混了那么多年，我们不想难为你，你忘了当年那俩替死鬼了吗？”v先生仍然愁眉不展，说：“他们都是死人了，都没能埋在这里，我也早不认识他们了。但这个孩子，这些年好不容易养那么大，就不能改成膑刑之类的？”这番对话晚上会在神仙群体中变成笑谈，旨在于嘲讽V先生没有骨气。在此之前，神仙的答复是：“不行。但看在你那么可怜的份上，处刑之前我们放他出来放风的时间里，你能远远的看着他。”

到最后那几天，v先生才敢真的去看。在此之前，他一直披着棉坎肩，躲在木门后瑟缩着，像一只萎朽的茄子。他看见徵羽摩柯被卸去了重重桎梏，解开了金枷玉锁，封锁头部的盔甲像枪支一样被拆卸，然后取下了眼罩与口罩。神仙们完成了工作，离开他很远开外，给他自由空间。摩柯就往悬崖边上那块突兀的巨石走去。V先生以为他要跳崖，呼吸都吞进了胃里。但摩柯只是站着往下看了一会儿，忽然发神经般的耸肩后撤，像怀疑有人打算推他下去一样。V先生霎时明白过来，那是他的幻听发作了。之后，摩柯转过头，用颜色变浅的眼眸往自己这边看。他似乎很惊讶于v先生探出了脑袋，状若缸里冒出的菜叶头。V先生的眼里，摩柯的颜色是很淡很淡的，这种颜色一旦踩上去，就会立刻垮塌。从这一点上也能推测他命不久矣。摩柯也许应付不来这种场合，转过头去，继续绕着承天柱溜达。V先生本想把自己的过去给他好好讲讲，也算了却一桩心事。但他望见摩柯那双眼睛，心里就有了数——他已经看见了一切，他都知道了。看见的东西总不该太过在意，V先生不清楚摩柯知不知道这个道理，他在被淋湿之前总是觉不出下雨。

他想讲讲乐正龙牙。这个名字他可真的不愿意再次回想起来，另一个人更别提，本来这些名字就该如同那三尊烛台一样被暴雪湮没，但少了这些名字，故事又怎么讲呢？

“是乐正龙牙先遇见的仙灵，”V先生确凿的说，在处刑前夜，v先生盘腿坐在徵羽摩柯对面，像面对着他曾耕耘过的，所有死去的植物。他这样讲：“他开启了悲痛的轮回，那个仙灵给了他使命，其实那个仙灵长得还挺俊的。”

“不会太老套吗？这个故事。”徵羽摩柯闭着眼睛，气若游丝。

“老套吗？我他妈也觉得老套。我二十几年前就是那么说的，接受了使命，还有仙灵带来的祝福，你要说诅咒也行吧，就是那么回事。”

“他也是传春吗？”

v先生才知道摩柯并不能看见一切，他说：“不是，乐正龙牙的使命是让鸟群飞来这里，另一个人的是让云雾从这里消散。至于我，”v先生本想说这是个秘密，但话到嘴边，他还是说：“是让这里生生不息。”

“我想我知道另一个人是谁了……”

“但他退出故事过早了。太早太早了，这个人非得为了理想上头，他坐在云上来找我跟乐正龙牙，说要带着这里的云出走了，等找到地方把云彩安顿好，就回来找我们。可惜啊，一去不回了。”

“有没有可能变成了精怪一类的东西偷跑回来了？”

“我比你清楚，”v先生阻断了摩柯的话，他看着摩柯，觉得他很轻松，如释重负，谈笑风生，完全不像第二天就要被雷劈的死囚。V先生长喟一声，说：“后来就只剩我们两个人了。本来是风平浪静的，直到乐正龙牙听说了那个仙灵因为忤逆天意被天上处死的消息，这才什么都乱了套。”

“处死？”徵羽摩柯猛地睁开了紧闭的双眼。

“处死。”乐正龙牙说。V先生快步走到门边将门闩死，他说：“不能去，去了就是送死，她让鸟群飞来的愿望就没人去办了。”

“但他还是去了，”徵羽摩柯说，“我在墓地看见他的墓了。”

“是这样。他纠集了一百万只鸟往天上去了，但没什么用，只吓到了一小拨神仙。他说，我的女孩你敢动，天谴给你轰下来。”说到这里，V先生忽然希望摩柯也能有点血性，而后又开始自嘲，自己竟然也到了恨铁不成钢的岁数。

“他不是雷刑吧？”

“不是，他从天上坠落下来，掉进悬崖外边了，”V先生说：“尸骨无存，死无对证。死无对证的好处是还有活着的可能，那他也得像我一样老了。”

“V先生。”摩柯喊了他一声，但他没有说下去，因为这时负责看守他的神使过来叫他们：“到时间了，家属可以走了。”

V先生和徵羽摩柯一同起身往牢门走去。V先生故意走得很慢，他悄悄问：“你刚才想说什么？”

摩柯淡淡一笑：“就想跟你打个赌。”

“赌什么？”

“就赌这根撑着天的柱子，早晚有塌的一天。”

取来枷锁的神使听见这句话，从鼻子里笑出了声，这时摩柯才意识到他们也是有鼻腔的，在此之前他一直以为神灵用鳃呼吸。他自言自语：“我没有鳃，不能到海上去。”V先生目送着神使押送他远去，忽然想起了二十年前的某个夜晚，云都被送走了，承天台百年难得一见的一望无垠。那天晚上月明星稀，凉风习习，路长得好像走不完。他和乐正龙牙走在一起。路过一处高冈时，乐正龙牙再也迈不动步子。他望着平原上密集的、像流动的岩浆一般的灯火，没来由的突然冒出一句：“他再也回不来了。”然后跌坐在地上，开始放声大哭。

【玖】

行刑日过后，人们在曾经关押徵羽摩柯的临时牢房里检索，自肮脏的墙壁上发现了如下几行字： 那美好的仗我已经打过了 当跑的路我已经跑尽了 所信的道我已经守住了 从此以后 必有公义的冠冕为我存留。

经过查阅，这是圣经里的句子，于是有一派人认为，徵羽摩柯曾经信奉基督，这当然是错误的。徵羽摩柯读过一些书，这些书都没有书皮封面，其中就有这本圣经。至于封皮的去处，讲出来就会对V先生不利，至少是渎神的罪名——他把封皮撕去包装自己的书了。人们还发现了一些血迹，因此指责神灵虐待囚犯，但看守他的神使说，这是对神界的污蔑。神族家大业大，犯不着虐待一个未成年的孩子（却可以杀死他），被关押期间徵羽摩柯因为恐惧或者其他的情绪波动，吐了半斗血，这才是血液的来源。这种说法在鬼魂处得到了证实，他们看着徵羽摩柯长大。其中一位鬼魂说，他得了很严重的肺结核，就算没这一遭雷刑，也不能再活很长。除了上述的蛛丝马迹，再无其他人为的移动或是作用。这间屋子完全不像是曾经羁押过奇迹的地方，当然也可以换种说法：他干的事太过离奇，不像一个孩子能干出来的事。

至于行刑日的当天，是这样的情况：承天台被一叠叠又湿又冷的云围起来，远远望去就像一罐被刀撇了几撇的糨糊。灰尘透不过去，都留在了上面。说实在的，要是能搬走，谁也不愿意住在这种地方。神仙把这里弄得脏兮兮的，是为了凝聚足够的云翳释放闪电。另一种方案是晴天霹雳，但太过掉价，很丢天神的脸。神仙们还预先降了一场大雪，方便收纳徵羽摩柯的遗体。他们保证尽量劈得熟一些。后来雪和云都越来越厚，以至于分不出彼此，平时还可以勉强合拢的沟壑现在都被冻裂，还出现了地块抬升，微缩成模型后，承天台会变成一台活字印刷板，凹凸不平，还被埋进了干冰。看守徵羽摩柯的神使觉得人间属实难看，于是问徵羽摩柯还有遗言没有。

“说什么都行？”

“反正你都要死了，有什么秘密趁早说了，也方便你监护人处理后事。”

“你祖宗都是鱼人，”摩柯用蛮族话说。神使拧紧的眉毛告诉摩柯他听得懂蛮族话，所以摩柯继续：“蓝鳃的。”

“行，小孩儿。”神使笑着说：“我会嘱咐他们多劈几道，然后再致命一击。”

这一天发生的另外一件事情是v先生不见了。汇报这件事的神使说，他们可以理解这种行为。毕竟和自己亲手养大的孩子生离死别不是人之常情，因此选择逃避是再正常不过了。v先生与他的云一同消失，还消除了他自杀的可能性。毕竟自杀不需要用云陪葬。鉴于这番话是从生命法庭上讲出来的，没人知道是否是肺腑之言。自从传春伊始，往后的连环便都是悬案。一拨人认为v先生是去搬救兵了，只有他知道老政权的大本营在哪；另一拨人认为他隐藏起来，随时准备与徵羽摩柯里应外合；还有一些人则认为他什么也没干，只是睡大觉睡过头了而已，因为大家都忙着徵羽摩柯的事，云层又厚，看不清路，所以没找着他。这种说法简直是大煞风景，鼓吹它的人都应该也挨一遍雷刑。

押赴刑场的过程比以往要漫长，云雾混上灰尘变成类似水泥一样的物体，塞得空气满满当当，让人走不动路。等到了地方，行刑官已经累得满头大汗、青筋迸出。因为引雷需要施法，施法的姿势是高举双手，用神力使云层压上去，这次云的用量比以往大，格外的沉，他又不敢松手，一松手云就散了。因此在耽搁的时间里，一直都是他在举，像举着一筐一百斤的鸡蛋。他咬牙切齿，厉声呵斥负责押送的神使。他光在这站着，又不用走路，不知道走路费劲。神使们心想我又不是你的下属，就呛声回去，还展示神力耀武扬威。这时行刑官的保镖赶忙上前，质问他们是不是想造反。神使们当然不敢造反，又不甘下风，双方便打起了嘴仗。摩柯本想出言相劝，又觉得场合不对，只好憋着气听两边对骂。好一会儿才有神注意到摩柯，催他速速前去领命。

站在法阵中心，摩柯忽然有了一种错位感，这种错位感来自他的人生。他想，本来他应该生在江南，六岁之前居住在一间充满咸味的铝屋里，六岁生日那天，他穿过漫长的雨雾，和家人一起坐上三十岁的老船去江里捕鱼。还要有一个女孩，在星月缺席时找他来玩。她要有藕白的肌肤、明亮的眼睛和纯粹的心灵；她能说出许多植物的名称，但不是全部，否则会索然无味；她会在并肩走路时，背过双手，弯腰仰头看他；她的名字只能是洛天依。

想到这里，行刑官已经宣布完罪状，双手合十，这是落雷的预兆。摩柯心里还没准备，就看见眼前一道光芒在瞬间闪亮。就连神仙们都不自觉的用手搭住眉头。被云层盖了那么久，猛然见到阳光自然不适应。只有行刑官毫无动作，他背对着太阳，保持着原有的姿势，大叫：“雷呢？！”

幽冥墓地的深处传来巨响，像大地被掰断发出的脆裂，紧接着是鸟群的尖啸，几乎要把耳膜震碎。徵羽摩柯咳出一大口鲜血，被陡然加粗的阳光照亮。他的幻听、幻视与通感症同时发作，一架冰封的巨大船锚轰碎冰层自地下崛起，森林中的巨木纷纷拔根，疯狂延伸的枝条交叉成一张荆条巨网。在鸟群的后方，是急剧膨胀的光斑，闪耀过后缓缓下沉，与地面相触的一刻，爆成了昏沉的蘑菇云。云层被强行撕开，那像是一口传送门，阳光、巨响都从漏洞处涌入，神仙们大喊：“到底是怎么了？！”——但是声音被鸟鸣撕碎。群鸟风暴席卷着云气扑面而来，像海啸般扑打着神灵的队列，将其逐渐冲散。他们开始左冲右撞，好像一万头猛犸正在践踏。狂乱中他听见神使尖叫：“是乐正龙牙！全天下最凶的鸟都叫他招来了！”但是叫喊也很快被鸟鸣掩盖。行刑官回身一指，墓地上方顷刻凝成一朵新的乌云，然而只打了一点微小的电火花，转眼又溃散成了泡沫。神使面如土色向后方通告：“还有一个人作祟，这是团伙作案。”闻言，行刑官也方寸大乱。时辰过后，要是徵羽摩柯还活着，他就得被天庭拿去问罪。走投无路之下，他从太阳借了天火，引爆了晴天巨雷，打着弯向徵羽摩柯劈去。摩柯早在几天前就预见了这道闪电，但他来不及作出反应。岂料就在奔雷赶至面前的刹那，他突然觉得有人推他。这一踉跄就躲过了闪电。他只觉得耳朵嗡嗡作响，半边胳膊麻痹不堪，棉衣也变得焦黑，有人在看不见的地方训他：“还不快跑！”令他费解的是，四个字的话语居然出现了三种音色。

在生命法庭上，神使目击者称上述情况属实，并表明自己不敢相信一个被雷打了半边身子的人可以奔跑那么远，光是站起来就已经是不可思议了。他还说之后的雷电被徵羽摩柯悉数躲过，他简直是一个先知。他跑进了云层的缺口，那个缺口在他后腿迈入的同时完成闭合。行刑官想以闪电震碎云层，余震波及到了仙木的围栏——他们先将其围起来，本打算处决徵羽摩柯之后再将其带回天界，谁知闹出这茬事......

行刑官的一位保镖在另一头看见了后来发生的事。他看见徵羽摩柯从云里蹿出来，猛一俯身，一道冒火的闪光就从他头顶射过去，笔直打向那棵近两米的仙木。他想过去逮住徵羽摩柯，但周围的鸟太多了，里面有几只他很面熟：其中一只是精卫的后代，还有一只长得跟普罗米修斯身上的那只颇为相像。它们把他围住，寸步难移。他毕竟是位恪尽职守的神使，目光仍盯着摩柯不放，直到他冲到崖边纵身一跃为止。这一壮举使神使大骇。他回忆起二十年前，那个带着一百万只鸟闯上去的亡命之徒，他满头鲜血，连眼都染红。他对着浩荡的神威咆哮：就算是我的死，你们也别想支配。他用另一种方式躲过了雷刑的命运，那时他还觉得这是困兽之斗，着实可怜。现在他觉得，这是人类普遍的愚蠢。再之后所有的人都停下了动作，像是犯了魔怔。一旦遇上太多意外，人就会这样——仙木要倒了。被雷劈中时，火就从顶端枝叶往下蔓延，烧到结冰的大地时再也烧不动了，于是火开始横向流窜，终于把整株仙木烧断了。往后的事，大家都看到了。徵羽摩柯也看到了。但帽子慢慢盖住了他的脸，悬崖的黑影也逐渐覆盖了他的全身。他又念出了两句诗：烧焦的双眸鲜血淋漓，坠落的身影抓住狂风。他张口，吐出一卷又一卷的云，肺部顿时舒畅。那些云绕成洛天依的模样，是笑着的。摩柯想，自己应该是第四个，要引鸟的可以唤鸟，要驱云的能够御云。V先生的使命是生生不息，那他的神力是什么呢？

“你知道不，小摩柯，”V先生将小半碗米饭拨到九岁的摩柯碗里，对他说：“我以前并不像是你现在看到的这样。我换个活法，是为了更好的活回来。”

就在今天了。摩柯笑了一声——自己瞒了那么久的真相，现在可以收官了。

神仙们看见，仙木歪倒的时候，不是从一个平面上断裂的，而是在地下。地面隆起，像一条长蛇在爬行，直达承天柱。最先明白过来的神仙们冲上去，凿开地皮，深埋于地下缀连数里的根茎在这一刻重见天日。

“谁能想到，”行刑官在法庭上无奈的笑：“两米高的树，居然只是不小心冒出地表的根须呢。”

地面经过大雪覆盖变得很脆，又被雷劈了一遍，完全失去了压制力。露出地面的主根往后一倒，前面的根茎便翘了起来。这种趋势愈演愈烈，直到盘踞了整个承天台的根系开始活动。到这一地步，神仙们也无可奈何，只能安静的看着承天柱内部的黑色像渗水一样扩大。冰层碎裂，巨大的裂缝自底部崩开，向上冲刺，直达云霄。缝隙交叉的地方发生不稳定的爆炸，冰屑像瀑布一样浇下来，诸神避之不及，赶忙张开护罩。柔嫩硕大的藤蔓从炸开的缺口处弹出，而后舒缓的摇落，像古人的头发，舞女的裙摆。每一次爆炸都伴随着一簇枝叶的挤出，它像一台精密的机器，电信号流到哪里，哪里就开始执行指令。

“我是不敢相信，”行刑官叹了口气：“那小孩，把真的仙木，种进了天河柱。它吸了那么长时间的天水，长成了谁也管不了的庞然大物。”他深吸一口气，说：“或许我们该向那个女孩道歉。”

直到承天柱的冰全部脱落，V先生也没有回来，因此这棵擎天巨木的托管就成了问题。神仙说，就留在这儿吧，枯死之前，谁也拿它没办法。其实之前没发现，不过这里有点植物也不坏，对吧？

次年春初，一些裂开的枝头飘洒出孢子状的粉末。风吹后，它们就像鸟鸣一样被捎去各地。落在地上，过了半月，就长出了苗头。它们的生长是一个漫长的过程。或许等V先生再回来时，这些草木皆已开已落几个轮回。它们因为风吹日晒的原因，总是弯向徵羽摩柯跳崖的方向，好像在等他爬上来，学着它们以并肩挺立的姿势，期盼太阳来临。它们和擎天巨木一起，立在不足一百亩的承天台上，等候着下一轮绽放。

地载天覆。

【拾】

【承天台是你的去处吗   
在那微草离离的地方  
当你问起承天巨木的来历   
人们就会想起，我的名字  
“到那时”，请你告诉他们：  
在春意盎然 草长飞鸢之处不必找我。】

后来旅人们经过这里  
饮下了从前，瑰奇的传说  
他们不愿显得淡漠   
也吟诵了一首短诗。

—终—


End file.
